Of Marines and Pirates
by Racontuerisme
Summary: Everyone knows Rayne Akainu, Member of the Heart Pirates. However no one knows her back story and how she came to be in Law's Crew. She was once a far cry from what everyone knows now. This is the story of how Rayne and Law met. *SET 2 YEARS BEFORE I'M MARRIED TO A ROYAL HOTHEAD* Can be read alone but it helps to read 'I'm Married to a Royal Hothead' first.
1. Prologue

**Alright guys in case you didn't catch the synopsis this is set TWO YEARS BEFORE I'M MARRIED TO A ROYAL HOTHEAD. **

**Also understand that Rayne came from a very established family and was brought up in the image of what a 'lady' should look and act like.**

* * *

People always thought I started out as a pirate. I mean no one really knew where I came from and that was just fine with me. Yet to say that I was always as talented as now would be a total lie. They say that rich people have it all and because of that have no wish to leave their plush lives. I, Rayne Akainu, however would not agree.

Afterall, if I did then why would I leave my life of luxury and run off with the infamous supernova Trafalgar Law?

* * *

I sighed as she made her way down stairs. My father had just returned home. Coming down into the grand dining room I sat down at the table just to the right of my father.

Akainu shot me a smile and then waited for lunch to be served. My mother, Riza, was on my father's left side. She looked similar to me with dark hair and green eyes. However my mother's face was sharper and more heart shaped.

"So father, how was your time at sea?"

"Good, took in several pirate crews. However the damned Heart Pirates escaped me again."

"The Heart Pirates? Aren't they led by a Supernova?"

"Yes, that damn Trafalgar Law! I swear that I'll have his head!"

"Sakazuki! Not at the table!" my mother chastised.

"But-"

"No!"

I sighed and began to eat the food that was placed on the table. It was no secret that my mother didn't like that daddy went out to sea. She especially didn't like the mention of pirates at the table; it was a big no in her book.

Eventually father calmed down and lunch was resumed in silence; save for the clinking of silverware. It was completely awkward and choking.

Finishing my meal as quickly yet mannerly as possible I then excused herself before I combusted. Climbing up the stairs I made it too my room. Throwing open the door I then flung myself onto the plushy round bed. This was nice in my opinion.

It was about three hours later when there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called. The door opened and it was Charlie, my personal guardsman. Charlie had Ginger hair and handsome jade green eyes. He was dressed in his white marine uniform with the usual white hat crammed on his head.

"Oh hello Charlie. Do you need something?"

He fidgeted with his hat that he took off, "W-well malady, I've noticed that you've been down lately."

"Okay?"

"S-so I took the liberty to pull up a c-carriage for you."

"Really?" I was seriously excited now; it wasn't often that I got to go out.

"Yes, is that... Okay?"

"Okay? It's wonderful! Thank you so much Charlie! Come on, let's go!"

Grabbing Charlie's hand I began to drag him with me. In a moment my handsome guard got over the shock of me grabbing his hand and quickly began to walk beside me.

Making it to the carriage Charlie helped me into it and then got upfront with the driver. They were then off. I looked out at the city as it sped by. Really would give anything just to be able to walk through it on my own.

After a little bit I noticed that we weren't going the normal route. Going toward where the driver was sitting up front I spoke up, "Where are we going? This isn't the usual route."

"Sit tight my dear because you're coming with us." A voice that wasn't Charlie's said.

"Wh-where's Charlie?"

"Pushing up daisies my dear~ Now shut it!"

Sitting back I felt my bottom lip tremble; this wasn't good. Charlie was dead and now I was being kidnapped. So now was the time to make a decision; jump out of the carriage or sit tight. For me I personally liked idea number one the best. Getting a good grip on the door I took a deep breath and then flung it open.

Leaping out of the racing carriage I hit the ground and had to keep myself from screaming out. Rolling over and over I finally hit a wall and came to an aching rest. I probably would've stayed there all day except for seeing that the carriage was stopping. Seeing that fueled me to get to my feet and take off running.

Going down an alley way shot me out into a busy street. Just as I ran past a vendor I heard a rip and froze. Great, I was in deep shit now. My lovely blue V-neck dress as a rip right up the side showing plenty of leg. Quickly looking around I found that nothing was familiar around this part of town. However when I looked back I saw that the man who was probably driving the carriage was coming after me.

Taking off down the street again I ducked into a building and quickly shut the door behind me. Breathing in the scent of liquor, smoke, and something else I coughed. Looking up I found myself staring at a bar… with pirates. '_Oh shit… why me?_'

* * *

**Alrighty guys so this is kinda like a tester for this series and i know it's a little rough but in my opinion it will get better ^_^**

**Lemme know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 1

Gulping I quickly looked down at my feet and then walked over to the bar. Ordering a shot of whiskey I just looked at it once the bartender set it down. Holding it in my hand I looked back behind me to see that everyone was watching me. Great.

Taking a sip of my drink I had to fight the urge to cough as it slid down my throat. How did people drink this shit? Either way I downed the rest of the drink and then ordered a second one. The bartender gave me an amused smile and then slid a second glass down to me. I reached out my hand when another, tattooed, hand caught it instead. Looking up I saw a very notorious pirate, Trafalgar Law: Captain of the Heart Pirates.

My eyes must've dilated in fear because he immediately looked at them and smirked. "So what is someone of you social status doing here?" He asked. I shivered slightly at the sound of his voice. As usual there was his trademark grin on his lips.

"You still haven't answered me." He prompted.

"S-sorry… It's just that today has been… a little daunting."

"Really? Tell me all about it."

"Why would you want to know about something so boring?"

"I'm bored, entertain me."

"I-"

Just as I was about to say something an arm around my shoulders cut me off. Looking back my eyes widened to see the man from the carriage. He was grinning at me savagely and I knew that if I didn't do something soon this would not end well.

"Hello there little mouse."

"I… I mean… hi."

He got a bit closer, "Do you realize how long I've been looking for you?"

"Oh, you've been looking for me?" reaching for my glass of whiskey Law wordlessly passed it to me.

"Now, why don't we just go?"

"Hm… I don't… think so!"

Turning around I sloshed my drink forward and then sloshed it in his eyes. The man howled in pain and swung out blindly. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath because I knew that this was about to hurt like a bitch. However I heard the guy behind me screaming in pain instead. _What?_

Looking back I saw that Law was in front of me with the hilt of his famous sword in hand. The guy that was my abductor was on the floor bleeding from his nose and mouth. I dared to look up at Law who was inspecting something on my face. I blushed slightly at he came closer to me; what was he looking at? Feeling his hands on the side of my face I flinched slightly which earned a chuckle. His thumb stroked the side of my cheek and then pressed down. A gasp of pain escaped my lips and soon enough he let go.

He fastened a hand around my upper arm and then yanked me to my feet. I looked at him scared but he wasn't looking at me. Instead he motioned to a bear in an orange jumpsuit. Once it got over to where we were Law tossed his Nodachi over into the bear's arms and then we all began to make our way out of bar.

I wordlessly followed them and stayed calm on the outside but on the inside I was freaking out. The pirates that my father was hunting on the sea were now taking me somewhere. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't know that we had stopped. Smacking into Law's back immediately I backed up, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you, please forgive me!" I rambled.

Just when I was about to beg for forgiveness again he put a finger to my lips and then leaned down to where he was about my height, "Do me a favor and shut up." I nodded to him and then we walked until we made it to another bar. Grimacing I still just followed along; angering Law would most likely not be a smart move on my part. While I knew enough defensive moves to get myself out of most attacker situations I don't think that they would apply to this situation.

We entered into the dimly lit bar and Law immediately began moving toward the back where to guys were sitting. One had on a toboggan hat with the word Penguin on it while the other wore a huge blue hat. They were both chanting some drunken jibe while two other guys both with identical hats danced on the table top.

Finally making it over there Law pushed me into the bear that easily caught me as well as still held the sword. Law first walked over to the table where those two were dancing on and kicked them both off. They face planted and then an eerie silence weighed over the entire bar. Getting back to their feet they seemed like they were about to kill Law until they saw his face.

With a mutter of captain they both silently yet still drunkenly made their way over to where the bear and I were standing. They both looked at me and shot me a grin. Gulping I took a step behind the huge bear and preferred to stay right there until Law came back. The bear blushed but I really didn't take too much of notice to it.

Law then went to the two that were chanting drunkenly with a woman underneath each arm. He only had to so much as motion to them before they finally and begrudgingly got up. The women on the couches pouted but Law was already making his way back toward where we were. He then motioned for us to head out and of course we did.

Walking down the busy streets we finally stopped at a place that was a nice park looking area. Law guided us over to a bench where he then took my arm and sat me down on it while looking at the rest of the crew.

"Alright since most of you are stupid enough to get yourselves drunk head to the ship." He ordered.

"Wh-what about… that preety lady?" Penguin hat guy asked; I paled.

"She's with me."

"Aww! You a-always get the preety onesh."

"Shut up and go to the submarine Penguin. That goes for the rest of you all too; Bepo make sure they get there in one piece."

"Yes captain." The bear, Bepo, replied.

The group was led away by Bepo and I watched them go while Law stood there with his arms crossed. I looked down at my lap and groaned at the shape that I was in. My dress was torn to shreds and covered in dirt. Scrapes were littered on my legs and arms while there was a very painful bruise probably starting on my side. It was a fact that my hair was pretty much tangled up and knotted but other than that I was relatively okay.

I was brought out of my self-assessment by a hand on my shoulder. Looking up showed Law's intense gray eyes fixed upon me. He lowered himself down to my level with his smirk still plastered on his tan face.

"So what the hell happened to you?"

"I… to be honest I'm not at all sure…"

"Well, recount your day because you look like shit."

I felt a rush of anger at his comment and forgot all discretion, "Thanks! That's just what I wanted to fucking hear from a pirate!"

"Heh, seems you're more alive now." His smirk was annoying the crap out of me.

I rolled my eyes at him, he was just a rude bastard, "Just shut up. I am going home, do not bother to follow me."

I got up to walk away but a hand closed around my wrist and yanked me back into the park bench. I gasped in pain and suddenly Law's face loomed in front of mine; his trademark grin gone. I swallowed but my mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"Don't order me around."

"S-sorry…"

"Now what happened?"

"Why do you care?"

The grip on my wrist tightened and I had to resist the urge to cry out, "You're wearing my patience thin."

"I-I was kidnapped while going on a short ride around the city. Please let go you're fucking hurting me!"

His hand let me go and I sighed while rubbing my wrist; add that to the list of injuries. However for a moment he then smirked, "It's quite funny to find that you're capable of cursing."

I blushed horribly again, "Please just leave me alone…"

Law stood up and then looked around before sighing and offering his hand to me. "Come on I'm going to take you home before something else horrible happens to you; since you're so unlucky and all." He said noticing my wary look.

"Are you sure that you want to take me home? It will be dangerous for you."

"Why would that be?"

"You don't know who I am do you?"

"Who are you?"

I took a deep breath, hopefully he wouldn't kill me after this. "My name is Rayne… most people know me as Rayne Akainu; daughter of Admiral Akainu."

"Let's go then."

"Did you not hear me?"

"Did you not hear me? I said let's go."

Law grabbed my hand tightly in his and then tugged me onward. I looked at this gutsy pirate in wonder. Didn't he know that my father would skin him alive if he was caught with me? In fact what would my father do to me when he saw that I was with a pirate? One that he had been hunting no our way through the city I would only talk to him to tell him where to turn or which street that we needed to take. In just a little under half an hour we were standing in front of the gate that enclosed my family's mansion. Home sweet home.

Turning to Law I smiled slightly at him. It was really odd for him to help me home but it was nice. Still, I knew that I would have to repay him somehow; which was worrying me. How would I ever be able to repay him? I mean surely I didn't have much to offer.

"Thank you, for taking me home." I said.

"Well I couldn't let a woman such as yourself go wandering aimlessly down the streets."

"Anyways I wish that I could thank you properly but my father would probably kill you."

"I'm sure that you can find a way to repay me later. Until then."

With that Law grabbed my face and planted his lips on mine. I tensed up as my eyes grew wide. Yet as abrupt as the kiss happened it ended and then Law was smirking down at me. I was pretty sure that a crimson blush was painted on my face. Taking a moment to fix his hat he then grinned hugely once more before turning on his heel and stalking off down the street.

Turning back to the mansion gates I opened them and numbly walked inside; lips still tingling. Opening the door and stepping in immediately I was swarmed by my mother who was all beside herself. Apparently she and my father had gotten word of the abduction and he was out scouring the city looking for me.

"I'm alright mother. In truth all I want to do is get a nice warm bath and go to bed." I said. She hugged me tightly once more and I had to really keep myself from screaming out in pain. Eventually she let go and then went to get a bath drawn upstairs. Impatiently I waited for it while my thoughts turned to Law; did he kiss me because he liked me or because he liked the danger of it all?

Eventually the bath was ready and my mother led me upstairs. She helped me kick off the now shredded dress and sat me down into the tub and proceeded to wash me herself. She took great care to untangle my dark locks and fussed over all of the bruises that were now sporting themselves.

Once my bath was over with she picked out the comfiest night clothes that I had and she helped dress me in them before tucking me into my huge round bed to let me sleep. A gentle kiss on the forehead was the last I had seen of her before she was gone.

The door shut and immediately I turned over on my back and put three fingers to my lips. It had been so long since that moment yet I could still feel his chapped lips covering mine. I could still feel the way that they had fit so perfectly into a kiss that I was helpless to return. Giggling to myself I tried to calm down and go to sleep. To think my first kiss… with a pirate no less. Daddy would be _so proud_.

* * *

**Okay guys so I decided to upload the Prologue and chapter one as well so here ya go! Happy reading ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Law chapter 2**

When I woke up I was aware of two things; one: that my body hurt pretty bad and two: there was a huge piece of paper on my bed side table. Slowly reaching over I picked up the paper and saw that it was a note from a certain pirate.

**See you later on tonight – Law**

Pushing aside the feeling of dread that I had I just continued on with my day. Getting up I painfully squeezed into the dress that was laid out for me and then I headed on downstairs. Upon my arrival in the dining room I saw that my father and mother were already there. Sitting down beside my father immediately both of their attentions were on me.

"How are you feeling?" My father immediately asked.

"I'm-"

"Ahem." My mother cut in.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "I am a bit sore but this will not hinder me from my duties."

My father nodded, "Very well, how did you escape the predicament?"

"I was saved by a p-erfectly nice citizen." I cursed inwardly at almost saying the famous Heart Pirate's name.

"Do you know this saviors name?"

"No father I am sorry but I do not."

Suddenly my mother gleefully clapped her hands, "Then we shall hold a party in order to celebrate your safe return as well as your birthday and hopefully to have your savior arrive!"

My father and I both grimaced; mother always had a way of going overboard with parties. Neither of us fancied the way she made us dress up for the formal events. "Uh… mother I do not think that is such a good idea…"

"Nonsense Rayne, I want to meet the wonderful man that saved you."

"How do you know it is a man?"

Mother gave me a sly look, "Trust me darling, I know."

Sighing I shut up as she got up to go and begin planning the party. Slumping slightly down into the chair as she left my father and I both looked at one another with depressed expressions. This was going to be a long night tonight.

"Now Rayne do not scowl like that, it is unbecoming." My mother said.

Taking in a deep breath I painted a smile on my face just to get her to turn around. Once she did I was tugging at my waist where the dress was synched the tightest. Pulling at the pink, frilly monstrosity known as a dress I attempted to provide enough room to breathe easier alas my tugging had no effect.

My mother was flouncing around her chamber picking up pieces of jewelry to 'match' my 'lovely' dress. The party was already going on downstairs and she was still trying to get me ready. The maids had washed me, put on the dress, fixed my makeup and hair, and then helped me put on my incredibly uncomfortable heels before allowing my mother to take over.

"Mother we will be unfashionably late if we do not hurry." I gently reminded her.

"Oh I know darling. Here, let me put these on you and then you shall be ready."

Coming over to me she placed an elegant tiara in my hair before putting a pearl necklace on me. Taking a moment to scrutinize my appearance she must have been satisfied with it because she made a little contented noise before whirling me around to walk toward the party.

Everyone was staring at me as I began my semi-dangerous descent on the stairs. Even though I had been trained to walk in heels from a very young age I still hated to have to wear them. Making it to the bottom of the floor, mother and I both walked to stand next to father.

"We thank you all for attending the celebration for our daughter's safe return as well as her birthday. I hope that you will enjoy yourselves and feel free to talk to our daughter." Mother announced. I felt my face heat up as everyone began to look at me, I really just wanted to shrink into the shadows but none the less I stood tall.

After a few more speeches and whatnot I was free to roam the floor. As soon as my mother told me so I was off for wherever there were little to no people. Looking frantically with my eyes I noticed a single corner where no one seemed to be. Focusing in on that spot I began to walk toward it, however a familiar face just had to get in the way.

"Hello there Miss Rayne, you're looking lovely tonight." James Kizaru, son to Admiral Kizaru. His blue eyes flicked over my form like always and I had the urge to smack the ravenette upside the head. Only a few months ago he came to my parents with a proposal of marriage. My mother was thrilled at the prospect of having a marriage but by persuading my father I bought myself more time before having to answer that proposal.

"James. Hello." Was my curt reply, I was pretty sure I had to forcibly stop my lip from curling in contempt.

"I heard about your kidnapping excursion. Are you alright? I would hate for such a fragile flower like yourself to have been injured. I also hope that you'll be pleased to know that I've set out to find your abductor and bring him to justice."

"That is very… thoughtful… however if you do not mind I have other people to talk to."

James dipped his head, "Oh but of course my sweet." I went to walk past him when a hand gently caught my wrist, "However do think about my proposal, I would so love to have you by my side."

Shivers went down my spine at his voice, not the pleasant ones either. He released me from his grip and I was quickly (but elegantly) making my way away from him. It wouldn't matter if I was being forced into marrying him, I'd sooner commit suicide than have to be his wife.

Arriving at the corner I gently leaned into the shadows and turned around to watch the rest of the party. People were all laughing and having a wonderful time but I could tell they just attended my party for their reputations. Contempt washed over me as I stared out at them all; not one of them really cared about me, they didn't care about if I wanted to leave this place or stay.

"Shouldn't you be out there enjoying your party?" A smooth voice asked.

I jumped slightly as I noticed the notorious Trafalgar Law standing right next to me, "L-Law, I didn't expect you to be here."

He smirked down at me, "I did say that we would meet again later."

"W-well I mean… I just didn't think pirates came to parties such as these ones."

"Something tells me that you wouldn't be here either if you didn't have a choice."

I looked down at the floor, his words were true. "Yes… I suppose if given the choice I would rather be elsewhere."

"Where elsewhere?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Law looked out over the crowd, his smirk never faltering, "If you had the chance to be anywhere else right now, where would you be?"

"I never thought about it before…"

"That's not an answer."

"Well… anywhere truthfully, this place is just so boring. I long to go and see what else is out there, what other treasures there may be waiting for me."

Law put his arm over my shoulders and then began to steer me out of the grand room. I was a bit nervous because he was a pirate in a marine general's house yet with his suit and confidence (and absence of a certain hat), it seemed that everyone thought he belonged.

Bringing us up into my room he gently shut the door. Turning back around he began to walk toward me. Feeling a bit threatened I backed away with each step he took until I hit the bed and fell onto it. Still I backed up further until I was by my bedside table. Snatching up the pair of scissors lying there with my needle work I held the sharp ends toward him, "Please, not another step."

Trafalgar grinned as he stopped, "It's good to see that you have fight in you, a very good sign."

"Good sign for what?"

"Join my crew."

My eyes widened with shock as I lowered my arms slightly, "W-what did you say?"

"I said join my crew, really Miss Rayne, did you not hear me the first time?"

"Why would you want me to join your crew?"

Trafalgar only shrugged, "You've caught my interest now what is your answer? You have only ten minutes before anyone notices you're gone and then another three before they come up here to look for you. I would like to be gone by then if you accept so please hurry."

Completely lowering my 'weapon' I thought about what he was offering me. If I did go with him and become a pirate my father would surely destroy whatever would be left of me. Yet despite that I would have freedom and I'm sure that I'd get everything I'd been wishing for. Plus, Trafalgar Law was a bit cute… but that wasn't a reason at all!

I took a deep breath, "Alright, I'll join your crew."

Law grinned wider if that was possible, "Very good choice. Hurry and pack whatever you can quickly carry, you have roughly nine minutes left."

Looking around at my room I went over and slipped on my comfy boots that my father snuck to me earlier in the year for a present. Once they were securely on my feet I went over to my jewelry box and then picked out the locket containing father and mother's pictures. Slipping it on I then picked up the scissors to cut my dress short to be able to run. Once that was over with I stopped long enough to pick up my satchel and place my favorite books, soap, small knife, two dresses, and a few undergarments in.

"Alright I'm ready to go." I said.

Law nodded as I slipped the satchel over my shoulder. Going over to my window he opened it before stepping out onto the roof. My eyes bugged out of my head at his actions, we were on the fourth floor! "Law are you crazy?! What if you slip and fall to your death?" I whispered furiously as I rushed to the window.

"Shut up." He ordered before snatching me out of the room. I bit back a squeak of surprise as he hefted me onto his shoulder and began to make his way to the ground. It was a tedious task but eventually we were on the grass in the front lawn. Inside I heard a ruckus which meant they now knew I was missing.

"Stay close." Was Law's next order as he grabbed onto my hand and began sprinting. I stumbled along since I was much shorter than him but still I was keeping up fairly well. As soon as we made it out of the gate a fuzzy polar bear who I remembered was Bepo was suddenly jogging with us, sword in his arms.

Running to the end of the street Law hooked a hard left before suddenly zigging and zagging through alleyways. Once we were far enough away from the mansion he then slowed down to a leisurely walk, arm draped lazily over my shoulders. I felt very antsy at the moment and kept darting my eyes everywhere, convinced that a marine was going to suddenly pop out of nowhere.

"Keep that up and your eyes may pop out from your head." Law commented.

"Can we go faster?"

"There isn't a need to. We'll make it to the ship and any marine that gets in the way I'll gladly operate on." He grinned at the last part of that sentence.

"Oh…"

We fell silent again and I still felt as though we were being followed. Keeping my eyes on the ground we then stopped. Looking up I saw that we were in the bay but there were no ships ready for sailing, "Law?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Miss Rayne?"

"Where's the ship?"

"Be patient."

"But-"

"Miss Rayne, be quiet." His tone suggested that there wasn't any room for discussion.

Falling silent I began to worry more and more until suddenly I saw a large, ugly yellow submarine surface. Law smirked down at my slack jawed expression before motioning us toward the impressive vessel. The hatch opened and a guy with a hat with 'Penguin' on it greeted us, well, Law. "Hello Captain, Bepo! So this is the new chick." He chirped

I glared at him, "This 'chick' is about to slap you." I growled.

"I think not Miss Rayne. Brawling among the crew unprovoked is not tolerated on my ship." Law interjected. Just as I was about to retort we heard yells. I didn't have time to look back before Law snatched me into the sub and closed the hatch. "Bepo, go and inform Vance that we're diving, now. Penguin, go and rouse the rest of the crew. Miss Rayne, you're going to be following me to our quarters." Law belted out orders.

In a daze at what I've just done I allow Law to gently take me by the wrist and drag me along. He took us down the corridor and explained what each room was to the left and right and then we got to a large room with a table and kitchen just beyond that. "This is the galley and in there is obviously the kitchen. I sit at the head of the table and you will sit on my left side. Understood?" Law explains. I nodded when he looked at me and then he smirked before dragging me onward once more.

He let go of my wrist long enough to climb down a ladder and then make sure that I was on my way down as well. Once my feet hit the metal floor he once again had hold of me and we were making our way through what I thought was the engine room. Bangs and clangs went on along with both feminine and masculine screams which sounded to be at one another.

"Dammit Claire watch where you're throwing your wrenches!"

"I wouldn't have to watch if you would Cyrus!"

"You're so careless you dumb bitch! I swear that I'm not going out looking for a replacement Sprocketlatcher when you lose yours, no matter how much you cry!"

"_Me_? _Cry_? You must be out of your fucking mind! You're the one who was crying the last time his wrenchdefribliatior broke!"

"You said you wouldn't speak of that!"

"Well I did!"

"Cyrus. Claire. You two are being loud." Law said firmly.

Immediately the screaming and clangs abruptly ceased and two grease and sweat covered people popped out from under a large pipe. Both of them looked nearly identical all the way down to the goggles on their faces.

The one on the left was a girl. Her mouse brown hair was tied back into a convenient knot on the nape of her neck and she wore what looked to be a burette. Removing her goggles revealed dark muddy red eyes that seemed to be larger than normal yet shone with excitement at another girl on board. Her overalls hid her mostly feminine body and were covered in all manner of grease and other stains but the Heart Pirate Jolly Roger still stood out proudly. In her right hand was some sort of wrench that she was nervously twirling about with horribly stained and chipped nails.

The one on the right was the boy. His hair was cut considerably short and spiky, similar to what Law's looked like but there was a baseball cap jammed down on it. His own eyes were the same color as the girls and the only difference besides their hair was that his nose looked a bit flat, like it had been broken one too many times. His overalls were just as stained up and even had a few rips and tears in them that were easily fixable. In his right hand was also a tool of some sort that he was twirling about. It seemed that he was a bit nervous under my inspection.

"Miss Rayne these two are Cyrus and Claire Traverston, our engineers." Law remarked.

Cyrus took off his hat and wrung it in his hands, "Hello there ma'am, it's a pleasure to add you to the crew. I do hope that you'll be happy here." He said nervously.

Claire smacked him in the back of his head, "Stop flirting! Can't you see that she's the captain's girl?"

I smiled what I hoped was convincing enough, "It's nice to meet the both of you and I'm looking forward to getting to know you two. Also I am not the 'Captain's girl' as you so labeled me, I'm just a new recruit." I said.

Both of them looked to Law before sliding their gazes back to me. Smiles were placed on their faces which told me that they didn't believe me in the least. "Oh, well then I do hope that if you need any help or have any complaints about temperature or something that you will pay a visit to me." Cyrus continued.

"No she can come to me!" Claire retorted as the two got into a wrestling match. I watched the siblings in wonder before Law gently tugged on my wrist to get me to follow him once more. We went to the end of the corridor and then turned to the right.

"These are the sleeping quarters, our room is at the end of the hall." He said.

"Wait, our room?"

"Yes Miss Rayne, you will be sharing my room with me. There is a surplus of people on the ship and there are no single rooms available."

"Can I just room with Claire or some other female on board?"

"Miss Rayne; Claire and yourself are the only females aboard the submarine and Claire already shares a room with Cyrus. Now if you would follow me to _our _room."

Falling silent I followed Law as he went to the last room in the hallway to unlock the room. As he opened it I looked into the room to see a bed in the center with two bedside tables on either side of the bed. There was a bathroom attached to the left side of the room and what looked to be a closet on the right. The room wasn't too homey but it looked a bit cozy.

"Any reason you're still standing there?" Law asked. He was lying on the bed looking over me with a lazy eye. I stood for a moment awkwardly before walking into the room. The door actually swung shut behind me which caused me to jump in surprise before moving toward the bed. Hesitantly I climbed onto the bed next to Law and curled up on the edge of the bed farthest from him.

Law frowned at me before reaching a hand out and pulling me from the edge into his chest. I attempted to push myself away from him but he simply held on tighter and I realized that he wasn't going to let me go soon. Shivering I just squeezed my eyes shut and tried to fight down the blush on my face; this was going to take some getting used to.

"Law?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

"To the next island of course."

"Which is?"

Law deadpanned, "You don't know the island next over from you?"

A blush spread across my face, "Uhm… no… My father and mother kept me under tight surveillance so… I wasn't allowed out of the house very often."

"Your parents seem uptight, how did you live like that?"

"I…honestly I was tired of it. This was one reason why I decided to go with you."

"Boring."

Rolling my eyes I curled up with my back to him and attempted to fall asleep. He curled his arms around me and I only vaguely realized that his chin was resting on the top of my head. Feeling a small smile creep up on my face stunned me. Why was I smiling? I mean here I was curled up in a submarine underneath the ocean with a notorious pirate captain that my father was hunting… and I was… smiling?


	4. Chapter 3

**Law Ch. 3**

When I came to, whenever that was, I felt cold on my back and that was enough of a clue to know that Law was already gone. Sitting up I yawned my sleep away before rubbing my eyes. Taking a moment to get my wits about me I slid out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Turning on the shower I waited for it to get hot while fetching my toothbrush. Scrubbing down my teeth I began to count the bland beige tiles covering the bathroom walls. However steam from the shower alerted me that it was ready. Slipping into the shower stall I sighed in happiness at the hot water hitting my skin.

"Miss Rayne, it would be very much appreciated if you would hurry up with your shower so everyone could eat." Law's voice dawdled out over the hiss of the shower head.

I screamed in shock before slipping in the shower, "Damn!" I hissed when I noticed a small amount of blood flowing from my cut ankle.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No." I sniffed.

"Get out of the shower so I can look at your injury Miss Rayne."

"Let me get dressed first."

"I should treat your injury first."

"But I'm not wearing anything!"

"I am your captain but at the same time I am also the doctor of this ship so I'm ordering you to get your ass out here so I can look at it and then go eat."

Shutting off the water I blushed, "Can you at least throw me my towel?" I asked in a small voice.

"Now."

The tone of his voice was commanding which meant he wasn't joking about or leaving any room for discussion anymore. Getting to my feet I stood up and pulled the curtain back slowly with a heavy blush. Attempting to cover myself the best I could I stepped out of the shower. Law gripped my upper arm tightly and sat me down on the toilet. Giving me a stern stare he then turned around to find some medical supplies. Grabbing out the medical kit he turned back around and sat it on the counter next to the toilet.

"If I give you an order I expect you to follow it immediately. I don't just issue about orders to hear myself talk! When I tell you to do something then you'd better do it. I won't warn you again. Next time it'll be punishment." Law lectured in a clipped tone. I bent my head down and allowed him to kneel and take hold of my injured ankle. I winced but managed to hold my squeal of pain in; I wasn't about to scream out in pain in front of him in the mood he was in right now. The doctor was quick about putting antiseptic on the cut before bandaging it up and finishing it off with a neat bow. "Be careful of this for a few days. Now get dressed and get to the galley… we'll be waiting." Law said in a less angry tone as he packed up his supplies and left the bathroom.

I waited for the sound of the door slamming shut before I went inside our room and grabbed out a pair of dark shorts and a three-fourths length orange shirt. Quickly tossing them on I shuffled out of the room toward the galley. Entering into the cramped room I noticed everyone was seated at the table, not one of the dishes on the table touched. Taking my place at the left of Law he gave a nod and everyone dug in. "None of our meals start until everyone is seated around the table unless one of the crew is sick. Other than that no one is allowed to eat until everyone is present. It would be beneficial to you if you kept that in mind for next time." Law stated as he poured some coffee in a mug with his jolly roger on it.

"I'm sorry everyone I had no idea! If I'd known that then I would have never taken a shower first!" I rambled on. I really hoped that they didn't hate me already because I made them wait to eat! Unfortunately it looked like most of the crew was glaring at me. I sighed and resisted the urge to smash my head into the table. However a pat on my shoulder made me look over to see Claire and Cyrus smiling at me.

"Don't worry Miss Rayne, Captain often forgets to mention small details." Cyrus stated.

Claire nodded, "It's true! One time captain forgot to tell me that Cyrus and I were going to be the ones going for groceries and because of that we didn't get them and we nearly _starved_! He about had our heads for that!"

"Claire, Cyrus, you're being loud." Law cut in.

"Sorry captain…" They both replied and meekly reached for their food.

Shaking my head I took a few rolls and spread butter on them. Ripping little pieces off of the biscuit I stuffed them in my mouth and chewed slowly. The salty bready taste washed over my taste buds in a very pleasing way. Closing my eyes a small smile graced my features, this was almost as good as the chefs back home, "Wow this food is really good. Your chef is amazing." I remarked. A man with a ball-cap blushed and muttered 'thanks' as he tugged his hat low over his face before continuing to eat. I smiled at the shy brunette as his blue eyes were trained on his plate.

"Oz is one of the best chefs around." Law answered.

"Well Oz, I very much enjoy your biscuits. They remind me of the ones I was served at home by some of the finest chefs procured by my father. I'm very impressed by your skills."

Oz blushed even brighter, "Your words are too kind."

I giggled as everyone went about their business once more. However in the end breakfast was soon done and everyone was off to do whatever it was that they were scheduled to do. Standing up I watched them uncertainly, what was I supposed to be doing? "Uhm… Law?"

"Captain or Captain Law is what you'll address me by now." He said from over his mug.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "…Captain… what am I supposed to be doing?"

"Help Oz with whatever he needs until I find something more pressing for you to do."

With that Law was out of the galley and I was left alone with Oz. The burly cook offered me a small smile before telling me to take the dished from the table. I grabbed up a few dishes and hurried into the kitchen. The heat was intense but that was probably from the stoves that were all open. A dishwasher was in the very back with a sink right next to it. All around a few cooks were zipping here and there attending to pots and pans while others were preparing food for lunch. "Go ahead a put those dishes over there in the back. Right now just stack the plates and then once the table is cleared off we can work on getting the dishes squared away." Oz said before stepping into the midst of the kitchen and ordering about the cooks.

I stepped into the galley and quickly began to clear off the table of all of the dishes. In all honesty I didn't want to be doing this job, I'd never done a job like this before, but I didn't want do piss Law off any more than I already had. In my haste I wasn't watching where I was going and accidentally smacked into one of the younger chefs in the kitchen. The pot of potatoes that he had in his hands spilled all across the floor along with the chips of the plates I'd been handling. "Shit!" I screeched as some hot water splashed on my ankles.

"Shit, Rick take her to the captain to get checked out and get your hands checked out as well." Oz ordered while several cooks snatched up the potatoes and shoved them into extra pots. The cook I'd smacked into pulled me up and stormed out of the kitchen. The tight grip on my wrist felt like a vice as we weaved through the hallways. My ankles were burning from the water and starting to ache in a horrible way but I kept tight. There was no way that I was about to show weakness in front of this obviously angry cook.

Rick finally stopped in front of a door and kicked it open with his foot. We entered into the room and I saw several shocked pirates whom I guessed to be the navigators and of course Law sitting in a chair with an unamused expression; Bepo right behind him. "By the look on your face it seems Miss Rayne has done something, _again_." Law sighed.

"The lass knocked into me while I was handling a boiling pot of potatoes. She not only burned her ankles but _my _hands as well. Oz ordered me to come and see you with her as well." Rick replied.

Law put a few fingers to his temples and rubbed minute circles, "Rick, come over here and let me look at you first. Miss Rayne, _sit_."

I planted myself straight down into the closest available seat while Rick shuffled over to Law. I felt my ears burning at how displeased Law was with me. He was muttering under his breath as he produced medical supplies out of nowhere it seemed. I took a chance to gaze at the cook for a moment. His dark and inky hair was covered by a beanie that had an 'R' embroidered on it. He was tall but not taller than Law himself or Bepo. His white chefs' coat was covered in minute stains all over the place but his black pants were immaculate.

Within a few moments Law had finished with Rick and the chef left. Law's piercing gaze drifted over to me and I felt a shiver of fear race down my back. Instead of me going over to him, Law got up and came over to me. The captain kneeled down and grasped my left ankle first. At the first touch I gasped in pain. Law's hand left my ankle within a fraction of a second before his eyes met mine. I blushed and attempted to look away but his hand grasped my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Don't look away. If it hurts I need to know." He ordered in a soft voice.

"O-okay…"

Law began to inspect my ankles, occasionally he'd ask how I was.

"Okay-ow!- that hurt!"

Law gave me an annoyed look, "Well of course it hurt, and you have second degree burns on both of your ankles so stop moving and just _sit there_."

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to make trouble, I honestly didn't!"

"That's obvious but for now just sit down until the salve I put on there numbs up your skin."

I sighed and looked at the floor with a sad face. I absolutely hated today because all I seemed to do was get under Law's feet and make him mad. Law returned to his seat and ordered for our course to be set toward the east. My eyes watched as a man with silvery hair poking out of a fedora turned the wheel to the right. By now my legs didn't hurt so bad so I figured that I would get up and see if there was anything for me to do in the kitchens.

Just as I started to get to my feet, Law's gray eyes flicked over to me, "Sit down Miss Rayne, you're done helping anyone for the day." Law remarked. Huffing I sat back down on the chair and tossed a glare at the captain. His usual smirk widened in response. Propping my elbow up on the arm of the chair I looked out the front of the submarine to see… water…

For about the next… hour I sat there in the seat and twiddled my thumbs. If I wanted to just sit here and look pretty then I should have just stayed at home. I mean seriously I wanted adventure! This was the most boring thing in the world and all I was doing was getting on Law's nerves and _sitting here_! After a while I just began to incline my head all around to look at the entire room. "Miss Rayne, what are you doing?" Law inquired.

I flopped my head in his direction, "Entertaining myself, why?"

Law grinned in annoyance, "Do you find this boring?"

"Yes, quite frankly I do find this boring."

Law got to his feet, the shadow from the rim of his hat slightly obscuring his eyes, "Then perhaps I should find something more entertaining for you."

"…S-sure… what did you have in mind?"

Law didn't answer me but rather gripped my wrist in a vice-like manner. He pulled me from my chair and out of the room. We went down two metal hallways and then down one flight of stairs to our room. Law kicked open the door before tossing me onto the bed. I hit the plush surface; bouncing like rubber from the springs. I sat up but scooted back when Law began to advance forward, Law was seriously beginning to worry me. "L-Law, stop." I stuttered.

However Law seemed to either not hear my words or he just ignored them. Either way he kept advancing toward me. I hit the headboard and Law continued on. The thump of his footsteps matched pace with my heart beat for a split second. "Law, I'm serious _stop_." I hissed. Law's advance stopped for the briefest of seconds before his hand closed around my throat. His eyes were narrowed almost to slits; the ever-present smirk on his face gone from his face.

"This is _my _ship Princess. _You _do not give _me _orders, no; the orders come from _me _and me _only_. I will kill you if you every try to order me around again, understand?"

I blanched at him. His tone and even the way he used the term 'princess' in a derogatory manner. I had overstepped a touchy boundary, one that was liable to kill me. "I-I'm sorry Law-."

Law's hand tightened on my throat ever so slightly, "_How many times must I tell you it's Captain Law or Captain?_"

"S-sorry… C-Captain!" I gasped out.

Ever so slightly Law's grip began to loosen from around my neck. The return of air to my lungs was gradual but not altogether bad. Law backed off and I fell onto my side on the bed, eyes unfocused. Law came over to me once again in a few minutes. All of the fight had left my body once he'd choked me so I didn't even flinch when he slid his hand under my head to cup my cheek, "This happens with all new crew members so don't think that I'm just attacking you because I have something against you. I just simply don't take orders from anyone." He said.

I didn't reply to Law but rather I stared at him with listless eyes. I didn't care at this point what he was saying I just wanted him to leave. Once the captain deigned no response from me he backed up off of the bed. Turning to leave provided me with a generous shot of his back, "I will allow you to have the rest of the day to yourself since this is your first day, however tomorrow you will be working on something. I'll be back to tell you that dinner's ready." He added before ducking out of the room.

Once the idiot was gone I let out a shriek. Snatching up every feathery pillow I hurled them at the door with the ferocity of a lion. Tears slipped down my face in fat droplets. They splattered down onto the bed, further dirtying the sheets. Eventually I ran out of pillows to throw which signified that my vehement tirade was at an end. Lying down on the bed I curled up and closed my eyes, perhaps a nap would put me in a better mood. Sliding a hand to lightly cover my neck I took deep breaths before drifting off.

**Law's Pov**

Law was not in a good mood. The feeling of annoyance practically rolled off the man in waves. His crew parted to make way for him as Law made his way back toward the navigation room. The nerve of that bitch! He was the captain of this crew and he was _not _about to be ordered about by a prissy brat who didn't even know the name of her neighboring island! Kicking the door open to the navigation room Law stalked in much like a predator would and took his seat. Bepo shuffled a bit closer to his irate captain to try and see what was the matter but at hearing the orders being spat at the rest of the crewmates the shy bear backed away. He didn't want to get his head bitten off by Law.

"C-Captain uh… we're going to be d-docking in the n-next two d-dd-days." Len, the second in command navigator, stuttered. The poor man had his toboggan tugged down to hide his face as he shook in his boots.

"Fine. Make a list of everything that we need and then give it to me before we dock."

"Y-yes Captain!" Len saluted before rushing back to his post.

Law sat down further in his chair with his head propped up on his fist. This day looked so promising and now he was in a bad mood all because of that woman. What was he thinking bringing the daughter of a marine onboard as a crewmember? Oh right, he wasn't thinking with anything other than his dick. Of course he also had that 'in your face!' factor going too. Her father was probably turning over the entire city looking for his precious little girl recently turned pirate.

"Captain, why did you invite Miss Rayne on board the submarine? I mean she can't even walk confidently around the ship. She seems to have little hand-eye coordination and I guarantee you that she doesn't know how to fight at all." Tema, the head navigator, asked while adjusting their course just a hair. Law took his most trusted navigator's opinion in. It was true; this girl was practically useless to his crew. However something in the captain's head told him to keep her around and one thing Law always did was listen to his head. Of course which head was speaking at the moment he didn't exactly know but he was going to just go with it for now!

"Captain?" Tema prompted.

"You're right, she really doesn't know how to fight."

"Is that all you got out of that?" The navigator yelled.

Ignoring his irate navigator the Captain turned to Bepo, "Bepo, you and Shachi are in charge of teaching Miss Rayne some defensive moves."

Bepo saluted the man, "Yes captain!"

**Rayne's Pov**

It seemed that just as I fell asleep the door slammed open. My eyelids peeled back just in time to see Law standing in the doorway with an eyebrow quirked. "Did you have something against all of the pillows on our bed?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say something but shut it just as quick. What could I say without him thinking me to be childish? "_Well_?" His tone of voice told me that he expected an answer.

"Yes, they were displeasing at the present moment."

"Wrong answer." Law pinned me down on the mattress.

"Would you _please _just quit pinning me to random surfaces?" I hissed.

"Why should I do that? It seems that you only seem to listen to me when I get angry with you."

"That's not true! I listen to you a lot and I try to do things right but it doesn't seem to work that way…"

"I can see that."

I blushed, "I didn't mean to run into Rick. I mean I was doing really well at what Oz told me to and everything! That was even the first time I've ever cleared off a table!"

Immediately Law burst out laughing. He rolled off of me and had to clutch his stomach from laughing so hard.

"What?"

"Y-you've never even cleared a table off before? How much of a brat are you?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm not a brat!"

Law rolled his eyes at me and got up, "Either way dinner is ready so get your ass down to the galley."

Sliding off the bed I shyly caught Law's wrist as he was about to leave the room completely, "Hey La-Captain?"

His eyebrow rose in a silent question.

"I'm sorry… for being… well… useless today."

"We'll find you something to work with. I don't keep useless people on my ship or in my crew."

"Uh… thanks?"

We both walked out of the room and I dropped his hand. I flexed my hand, _his hand was warm… I kinda miss holding it_. As much as I wanted to grab ahold of his hand once again I figured that it wouldn't go over well with him. The two of us lapsed into an awkward silence. Lucky for me the short jaunt was over and we both arrived at the galley. Law strutted inside first and I meekly followed after him. I took my usual seat on the left side of Law and sat down. The crew was already chatting as we sat down. I smiled at their jovial attitudes; it was nice to see that they were able to get over earlier today easy enough.

Oz set down the last dish and ruffled my hair to show that there were no hard feelings. Smacking the calloused hands from my head I stuck my tongue out at him. However a familiar tattooed hand entered my field of vision. Before I could even decipher what he'd done, my tongue was caught between two deft fingers in a tight hold. "Miss Rayne, it would be a smart move for you to keep this inside your mouth, you may just get it cut off the next time ya?" Law stated.

I took my tongue back and just put my eyes to glaring holes in the plate. I really didn't like it when Law made fun of me. Oz chuckled once more before sitting down next to me. He placed a strong thump on my back which jolted me forward. "Dig in you sorry lot!" Oz called to the fourteen other occupants on the ship. They all dug into their meals while I nibbled at a roll. As much as I was enjoying the taste of the food I just wasn't all that hungry.

For the most part I attempted to make it look like I was eating most of the food. No one really seemed to notice except for the most important person, Law. By now I had managed to displace most of my food by the time dinner was over. The crewmembers started to get up and leave. Just as I was going to go back to the room Law's hand caught me around the wrist, "A word, Miss Rayne."

I sat back down, "Yes La-Captain?"

"Why didn't you eat tonight?"

"What do you mean? I did eat."

Law shot me a look, "You ate bits off a roll and proceeded to push your food around on your plate. I don't know if you think I'm an idiot or not but don't try to lie to me like I'm an idiot."

"I just wasn't hungry."

"Miss Rayne as a doctor and the captain of this sub, I encourage my crewmembers to eat all of the necessary food groups to keep their strength up and nurture their body. If you don't eat everything your body needs then you will become weak and useless on my crew."

"I just wasn't hungry tonight! I swear I'll eat tomorrow!"

Law's silvery orbs narrowed "Don't use that tone with your captain."

"Then don't get on my case for not eating as much!"

Law surged from his chair with a knife in hand, his eyes dangerous, "Do not order me or I _will _slit your throat. I've already warned you once that I _will not _tolerate one of the crew giving me orders."

I shrunk back and Oz stepped in the way. He must've stayed behind, "Captain, perhaps it's just because this is Miss Rayne's first day and it's been very trying. I think that the lassie just needs to settle in a bit more! You know how it was with Miss Claire and Mister Cyrus came upon board. They didn't eat well until about a month after they joined the crew."

"You had better eat tomorrow Miss Rayne or I will force feed you myself."

Law exited the room and I clung to Oz, shaking. I knew that Law was in no way kidding but I couldn't figure out why he was so hard on me all the time! In fact I really didn't feel comfortable with having to sleep in his room with him. Oz attempted to stand up but with the grip I had on him, he wasn't going anywhere without me in tow. "Come now lass, you need to get off of the floor and at least into a chair." He said. I shook my head and just clung to him. Law seemed to listen to Oz and I wasn't about to let the cook go. "C'mon lass, just sit in the chair here while I go make you some tea to calm your nerves."

Finally I ended up sitting in a chair with a steaming cup of tea in my hands. Oz sat across from me with a few biscuits and a sympathetic look on his face. It was obvious that he was worried about my mental state but didn't want to say anything in fear of me breaking. Feeling a flash of anger I slammed the cup down on the table. I fixed the cook with a glare, "If you want to say something just say it because right now I couldn't care less."

"Why do you see fit to just oppose Captain Law?"

"I don't oppose him! He just… he's the one with the problem!"

"Captain just wants to look after his crew and as of today you are part of the crew. We look out for each other, that's why we've made it as far as we have. He may seem harsh but I can assure you that it's just because he cares."

"That's twice he's almost killed me!"

Oz looked at me with an undefinable expression, "Did you order him around?"

I looked at the table, unable to look at the cook any longer, "Maybe…"

"Well then there is your issue. Captain Law won't take orders from anyone. In fact he pretty much decapitates anyone who tries."

"Yeah he _tried _to decapitate me!"

Oz and I chatted for about the next hour before I let out a yawn. I'd hoped that I'd managed to hide that from the observant head cook but alas he noticed. "C'mon lass, time for bed." He remarked. I looked at him in fear. Surely he knew that I already roomed with Law and that given the previous incident he would kill me. Oz held out his hand to me. Shaking my head I moved back from him and latched onto the bottom of my seat. Oz made a face at my actions, "C'mon Lass, honestly I doubt Captain will even be in your room. I'm sure that he's in his infirmary like always." I still shook my head at his words, I was not about to step into that room. "I guess we do this the hard way." Oz sighed.

Before I could even ask what Oz meant the cook fastened his arms around my legs. He hoisted me over his shoulder and began to walk toward the direction of mine and Law's room. I screeched and ordered him to put me down but instead the cook just bounced me on his shoulder to shut me up. "If you weren't such a stubborn lass then I wouldn't have to treat you like I did my niece and nephew." He ended his sentence with a look.

Hissing I scratched at Oz's back in a last ditch attempt to get him to let me go but it was all for not. We arrived at the door leading to mine and Law's room. Oz knocked gently with his boot on the door but when there was no answer he kicked it open. "Oz he's going to murder me in my sleep!"

Oz set me down on my feet and put his hands on my shoulders, "You're overreactin', get in there and go to sleep."

"If I die it's on you."

"I will be sure to resign from my post as head chef if ya do keel over."

Rolling my eyes I whipped around and walked into the dark room. Using my heel I smacked the door shut behind me. Shrugging out of my clothes I pulled on my sleeping wear. Walking into my bathroom I turned on the light and went to the sink. Grabbing on the cold water handle of the faucet I ripped it to the left. Water rushed into the basin with a 'whoosh!' that startled me a bit. Brushing my teeth and face I shut the water off again.

Taking my appearance into account in front of the mirror I yawned, showing my exhaustion. Humming I shut the light off and went into the main room. Pulling the covers back on the side I'd slept on earlier I climbed into the soft sheets. Flipping the sheets over my body I took a deep breath and snuggled further into my pillow. Law's scent was all over it and soaking into my nose. I was beginning to like the spicy scent mixed in with antiseptic. It was a strange scent but one I liked none the less. Unfortunately as much as I tried to keep myself awake for when Law came in I felt my eyes begin to get heavy.

**Law's Pov**

The Dark Doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. It must've been hours that he was pouring over medical text after medical text. Law decided to cool off in the infirmary after his little spat with Rayne. That woman knew just how to push his buttons in the wrong way. In fact she acted like a spoiled brat, which she was. For the first time Law questioned if he should've brought a new member into his crew.

Usually he was completely open to new crewmembers but this time he was a bit unsure. Rayne couldn't unload dishes apparently, she couldn't pack them in, she couldn't clear off a table, he was certain that she had no idea how to fight, and not to mention she was probably useless with anything to do with mechanics. Either way there was no chance in hell that Law would allow her to get anywhere near the machinery. Perhaps he could put her on laundry duty but he was a little reluctant. While most of the crew wore the same thing if she screwed the laundry up it could be pretty bad.

Sighing again the captain got to his feet and stretched. The joints in his back popped pleasantly with sickening cracks. Twisting sideways provided the same results and then he rotated his wrists to pop those. Once everything was put right Law headed out of the infirmary. In truth Law didn't want to head back to the room because she was probably there but he'd done everything he was able to and there was no chance in hell that he would endure taunts from his crew for sleeping outside of his room because of a woman. Setting his course now Law headed for the room.

Standing outside the door Law raised his hand to knock when he snorted and put his hand down. Why the fuck should he knock on the door to his own room? Pulling open the door Trafalgar walked into the dark abode. Shutting the door behind him the doctor noticed that Rayne was curled up asleep already. She was clad in a really thin night shirt and some shorts to her knees. The blanket was tangled around her legs as her arms squeezed the pillow he allowed for her to her chest. A smirk came to his face, she looked so cute and innocent.

Shrugging his jacket off of his lean frame Law folded it and settled the jacket on his dresser next to the bathroom door. Taking off his hat and placing that on top of the jacket he then made his way toward the bed. Pulling the covers back he slid into his side of the bed. He squirmed for a moment to get comfortable before lying still. Law must've lain there for about a good five minutes before he felt something curling up into his side. Turning his head in the direction of Rayne he noticed that the female had unconsciously curled into his side in her sleep. A smirk formed on his face as his arm went under her shoulders and pulling her close. It'd been a while since he'd actually enjoyed the company of a woman. Not since Samantha…

Law's smirk turned into a frown at the thought of the exotic red-haired beauty that had left him. Her body was amazing and she knew how to drive him crazy with just a kiss. Gritting his teeth Law squeezed his eyes shut to get rid of the images of the beautiful pirate. It was obvious long ago that she would never return his feelings and that was that. It was unimportant now though because Law knew better than to have feelings for a woman. They were just there for a temporary relief of urges and that was that, nothing more and nothing less.

"Law…." Rayne muttered in her sleep as she snuggled further into his side. Law jumped a bit in surprise and looked to see if the woman was awake but she was already asleep. The smirk once again returned to his face as Law then shut his eyes once again to attempt to drift off to sleep. He would tease Rayne mercilessly tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Rayne's Pov**

Waking up used to be a pleasant experience for me but ever since I'd joined Law's crew that was not the case; this morning in particular. Everything would have been perfectly fine except for the fact that my body was tangled up with Laws. My head was on his chest and my right leg was thrown over his left hip, my foot resting on his thigh. His left arm was around my shoulders with his hand pressed into the middle of my back. His right one was resting dangerously close to my breasts.

Honestly I had no idea of how I would get out of this situation without waking Law up. If he did in fact wake up it was going to be a very awkward situation for me. I didn't want to explain to him that we had managed to get tangled up. Unfortunately it seemed that luck was not on my side. As I slid my head to look up at Law my gaze locked with his steely gray-silver eyes. _Fuck… _There was no getting out of the anguishing taunts the man was going to throw my way about this.

"If you're awake please get off." I remarked.

"Why? It seemed like you were enjoying this so much earlier."

"I was asleep."

He smirked wider, "Your body still reacted."

"Again, I was asleep."

"Admit it, you want me."

I glared at him, "As if!"

"Oh really? Then why were you calling my name last night? Are you so desperate for my body that you have to dream about it? Just tell me now and I'll gladly give you sex to dream about."

I flushed and vehemently shoved myself away from him. He hit the floor in surprise as I scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut behind me with tearful eyes. Bracing the metal barrier with my back I sat on the floor. At the moment I absolutely hated Law. Obviously he had no idea that I was a complete virgin and that he had in fact taken my first kiss a few days earlier. Either way I was not about to come out of this bathroom until he was gone from the room. "Rayne, get out here now." He sounded pissed.

"I'm a bit busy!"

"Rayne I'm not playing! Get out here!"

"No!"

"_Excuse me?_"

"I want Oz!"

A bang happened upon the door, "You don't get your way! Get out here!"

"No! I want Oz!"

A horrifying crash sounded on the other side of the metal door before I heard his footsteps fading. Tears finally fell from my eyes, I didn't realize how scared I actually was. Law and I didn't get along, that was an understatement, however I don't get why he had to say all of those things to me. It seemed like we would have an okay moment and then it would go downhill. What happened to the guy that had saved me those few days ago? He turned from an alternative prince charming to a complete monster.

A moment later there was a knock on the door, "Lass, you in there?" Oz asked.

Unlocking the door I stood in front of the exasperated cook, "Hi…"

"Lass, what did you and captain have a fall out on now?"

"He was rude…"

"He's a pirate!"

"That's not an excuse! He started to joke about me wanting him!"

Oz took a deep, calming breath, "Sweetheart… he's a pirate. He's male. He's going to make lewd jokes often!"

I blushed and looked to the ground, "I overreacted didn't I?'

"Big time."

Groaning I cleaned up my face and got dressed, "Okay… I'll try to be a little more calloused from now on…"

"Good, ya need to understand that if yer going to survive on this ship ya need to just ignore comments like that. Of course… it's only going to get worse from here on out because they know now how to push yer buttons."

We arrived into the galley and the room went silent. Straightening my shoulders I ignored all of them, including the dark glare Law was giving me, and sat in my seat. I looked at all of them with a cool gaze; inside however I was freaking. After a moment all of these derogatory questions were aimed at me and I felt like I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me.

"What was your family like?"

I looked at Claire, "Huh?"

She smiled in a sympathetic way, "What was your family like? I never hear you talking about them." I could tell that she was attempting to redirect the crew's attention.

"My parents… they're… well there's a lot to say about them."

For about the next hour I told the crew of fourteen all about my life. The pirates around the place listened with rapt attention and it was only when Law stated that they would be landing soon did they have to leave. A collective groan went around the place. I promised them that we could pick this up at lunch and then the crew readily dispersed. Law removed himself from his seat and stalked out of the room without so much as a second glance toward me.

"C'mon lass, help us with these dishes." Oz grabbed up some plates. I got up and grabbed a few dishes as well. Making an extreme effort to not knock into anyone I took the long way to where the dishes were stacked. Going back into the room I scooped up the last few glasses. Reaching for the last thing on the table I accidentally smacked hands with a guy that had mouse brown hair beneath a beret. His forest green eyes sparkled with a shy attitude as he withdrew his hand. "Uh… sorry…" I took the fork and put it in a glass.

"Darwin, what are ya doin' lagging in here? Get back to the kitchen and begin to clear away the massive stacks of dishes." Oz barked. Darwin, the other guy, ducked his head down and shuffled out of the room. Oz looked to me and hiked a thumb over his shoulder toward the kitchen. I walked in there and helped Darwin wash the dishes that didn't fit in the washer. Once that was over with we heard an intercom click on. Static filled the room along with Law's voice,

"We've reached land. Bepo, Cyrus, Oz, and Rayne report to me."

The crackling of the intercom clicked off and Rick scowled at me, "Che, of course _you _get to go onto the island while we stay here."

Oz punched the ass over the head, "'Nough of yer griping! If you have time to complain about somethin' you have time to clean the rest of the kitchen!"

"Fine you salty hag, I'm going!"

Rick shuffled to grab the mop while Darwin smiled at me and took the towel from my hand. Oz put his arm over my shoulders and steered me out of the kitchen. In all honesty I felt nervous. I knew that Law was probably still pissed at me so why I would be chosen for going on the island I had no idea why. We entered into the bridge where Bepo, Law, and Cyrus were waiting. Law was lounging about in his chair with a dark expression. Staying well behind Oz, I waited for what Law was about to say. If he was going to blow up I was not going to be anywhere near that.

"I've called you four for specific reasons. Bepo; you're first mate so you always go, Oz; you know what food supplies we need, Cyrus; buy whatever parts you need for the sub's engines, Rayne; you'll be with me."

I shrank back from Law's gaze as he turned to look at me. Why would he want me around if I didn't have anything to contribute? Obviously I wasn't an engineer, first mate, cook, or anything else useful. All of the others had already exited the room when Law tossed his arm over my shoulders and practically drug me from the room. I squeaked in protest but in the end just followed him.

Once outside of the ship Law instructed me to keep my eyes open for marines since we were still so close to a major marine headquarter. The streets were busy with people from all around. Street vendors announced their wares as people gathered around. I watched on in awe at this scene. This was the first time I'd ever been to a market place such as this one and around people who had no idea of who I was.

Law's hand on the small of my back brought me into reality once more. "Stay close and don't fall behind. If you get picked off I won't be happy about coming to save you." He said. I glared at him but none the less kept up with the man's long strides. It seemed that Law knew where we were going, which was nice. The first store we ended up entering into looked like a medical supply shop. Law immediately gravitated toward the high tech machines on one wall. I, of course, had no idea of what they did or what they were even called. "Rayne, go and pick out a roll of gauze and adhesive medical bandages for me." Law ordered without looking at me.

"Uh… alright…" I said uncertainly. I walked over to the opposite wall which was lined rows upon rows of medical bandage rolls. Then next to that were a million different brands of gauze. I really didn't want to bother Law and ask him which brand he wanted because the man looked to be in deep thought while inspecting a machine. However at the same time I didn't want to get the wrong brand if he preferred to have a certain brand. I stared hard at wall of medical brands and supplies. My brain was wracking itself to try and remember what brand he used but I was coming up with nothing.

Suddenly before I knew it I felt someone standing behind me. Turning around I was staring at the Jolly Roger on the chest of Law's jacket. "What's taking you so long?" He asked nonchalantly. A blush was painted across my face. Law had an eyebrow quirked, his gray eyes searching my face for an answer. "Well?"

"I… I didn't know if you… had a specific brand you wanted or not."

"Why didn't you just ask me?'

"I… I didn't want to bother you. You looked a bit busy…"

Law nodded, "Understandable, take those three rolls there while I get the gauze."

I smiled at his approval, "Aye, aye, captain!"

Law smirked at me from the corner of his eyes and grabbed up a box of gauze while I reached for the medical tape. Grabbing the rolls he specified to me down I held them out to him with a smile. Law plucked them from my hands and motioned for me to follow him. We went to the register and Law paid for the supplies. The shopkeeper smiled to the both of us as we left. Once we were outside Law tossed the bag into my hands to carry. I pouted briefly but then continued to try and keep up with Law. We went to a few other stores and of course I was carrying everything.

By now I was exhausted and hungry. Law of course wasn't slowing down at all and the crowds were getting thicker. "La-Captain, can you slow down?" I asked desperately. For a moment I thought he wasn't going to stop but Law looked back and then adjusted his pace. I smiled appreciatively at him as I shouldered the million bags and continued to hurry after him. Honestly I was so happy that he wasn't upset with me at the moment. Just as we were on our way back to the ship a hand landed on my shoulder. I stopped in my tracks and all of the bags I was carrying hit the ground.

"Rayne! What the hell are you doing here? We've been looking for you for days!" James yelled as he brought me into his chest. Unfortunately for him he then had the blade of Law's nodachi at his throat along with my pissed captain at the other end of it.

"You would do well to let her go." Law ordered.

"Trafalgar Law... What do you want with my fiancé?"

I looked at James like he was crazy, "Fiancé? Since when have I been your fiancé?"

"Since your father agreed to our union."

I glared, "Hell no! There is no way that I'll marry you!"

I went to push James away but he tightened his grip on my wrist. I screamed in pain and that was when Law attacked. He sliced James's arm that was holding onto me like a vice.

James released me and ripped his own sword from the scabbard. "I don't know what dealings you've had with Rayne but I'll be sure to destroy you!"

The two clashed in the middle of the street and I sat there on the ground watching with wide eyes. Unfortunately I saw more marines rushing toward us. Snatching up the bags I quickly made it to the shadows and cowered in there. The marines congregated together around Law and for once I actually worried about my captain. "Room." I heard Law say.

A bright blue dome surrounded Law and the marines. Suddenly before I knew it the marines were in shambles and screaming as their severed body parts flew all around. I put a hand over my mouth in shock as I noticed Law moving his hands in accordance to the ways the body parts were flying. Did he ingest a devil fruit? If so, which one? Within minutes all of the marines were taken care of and Law was about to stab and intact James. Racing out of the shadows I grabbed onto Law just as he was about to kill James, "Stop it! Please don't kill him La-Captain!" I cried out.

Law's piercing gaze was on me, "Why the hell should I let him live?"

"I... I know him pretty well. At one point we used to be friends..."

"If we let this marine live then he'll only come back and bite us in the ass."

I looked up at Law, "Please..."

Law glared at me halfheartedly and sheathed his sword, "Get the supplies." He ordered.

I raced away from him and grabbed up the bags. Smiling I went past a passed out James and trailed after Law. Of course ever since that little marine incident Law stuck close and walked next to me. We made it back to the submarine without incident. After we had made it back the crew wasquick to help me with the supplies. I still had the bags containing the medical supplies so while Law went to go and tell the navigators to get us the hell out of here I went to the infirmary to put the supplies up where they went. Of course when I got to the infirmary I stood there for a good ten minutes trying to figure out where everything went.

After a while I just decided to say 'fuck it' and dig through the various drawers. Opening one I noticed that it was full of nothing but condoms. Blushing I shoved that drawer shut and went to dig through others. With each one I went through I was noticing that I was finding everything under the sun except for what I was going for. Reaching up for another cabinet I was about to open it when a familiar tattooed hand caught my wrist, "Don't open that one, you'll kill yourself."

I turned back to look at Law, "Heh… sorry I just wanted to help put things away for you…"

Law let my wrist go and turned to a cabinet on the other side of the room, "The gauze goes in this cabinet here." He put those up and then pulled a drawer out directly beneath that cabinet, "Here is where the rolls of medical bandages go."

"Oh okay, I'll remember that!"

"Also Miss Rayne, it occurred to me that you have no experience with fighting."

"Yeah…"

"Bepo and Shachi will be teaching you how to fight. I won't be there to save your ass all the time and in a battle I need to know that you won't be picked off as easily as a fly."

"Oh okay. Well I'll go and see if Oz needs any help then." Suddenly I stopped since I remembered something, "Oh! La-Captain, can I ask you a question?"

Law quirked an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Did you eat a devil fruit?"

Law suddenly chuckled darkly, "You have no idea of the island next to your own yet you know about devil fruit…"

I blushed crimson and looked at the counter, "I had lots of time to read and one of the books was on devil fruits…"

"To answer your question," Law lounged against the counters next to me, a bored expression on his face, "I ate the Ope Ope no mi fruit."

I stood there for a moment translating, "The Op-Op fruit?" I whispered more to myself than him.

"Yes, it allows me to 'Operate' on my victims. With a few words and motions of my hands they're as good as dead."

I paled at his words, "So… in other words you can..." I swallowed hard, "Take apart whoever pisses you off?"

"Precisely."

I nodded and tried not to look so sick, this was the life of a pirate after all, "I see… well I suppose I'll go and help out Oz now."

Law suddenly grabbed my upper arm, "Miss Rayne it's mandatory for all of my crewmembers to have a full body checkup and you haven't had one yet."

"C-can't we just say I did?"

"No, I take the health of my crew very seriously."

"But-!"

"_Strip._"

Oh god…

* * *

**okay guys this is the latest chapter, lemme know how it was ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Law Ch 5**

Honestly I really didn't want to strip in front of Law at all. Unfortunately it looked like I didn't have much of a choice. Law had that 'no nonsense' voice of his on and that meant I could either comply, comply, or comply. While Law got his gloves ready I slowly began to remove my clothes. I seriously had no wish at all to do this but of course Law didn't give a shit.

Once I'd managed to unfortunately rid myself of my clothes I crossed my arms over my chest. The cold air in the room caused goose bumps to appear all over my skin by now. Law turned to look at me and I attempted to fight down the blush on my face. Of course Law had his usual smirk on his face while he instructed me to sit down on the examination table.

Sitting down I put my head down and tried to just think of myself anywhere else but where I was at. His hands grabbed my upper right arm gently as he moved it away from my chest to test my reach and I guess the bend of it. He reciprocated this with the next arm and then he was checking my head.

He checked my ears much to my chagrin and then went toward my eyes. He checked one and then the other before moving on through the rest of it and finally he got to where I really didn't want him to see, my chest. Taking his stethoscope from around his neck he pressed the cold metal to my back while his other hand pressed against my chilled skin. I hissed and attempted to shrug myself away from the criminally cold stethoscope. Unfortunately I ended up pressing closer into his warm hand placed on my chest.

Law's smirk widened, "Easy, if I didn't know any better I'd say you'd like to have to me do an inner physical as well."

I wanted to smack him and scream every obscenity possible at him but I remembered what Oz had told me so I did my best to swallow my anger, "As much as I'm sure _you _would enjoy that I don't think I'll take you up on your remark."

His smirk dropped, "Stand up Miss Rayne."

I stood and waited as he checked the rest of me. Once he was done he turned to go and put his medical supplies up, "Can I put my clothes on now?"

"Yes, once you're dressed go to the deck for your first training session with Bepo and Shachi."

"Aye, aye Captain."

Giving him a salute in mock respect I then hightailed it out of the infirmary. The look on Law's face earlier was priceless! It was almost as if he didn't expect me to come back with a retort of my own, ha! Either way I mentally gloated over my victory as I made it to the deck. As expected Shachi and Bepo were waiting there for me. Shachi was busy twirling his knives while Bepo was just sitting against the rail of the sub calmly waiting.

"Sorry to be late. Law was doing a physical." I stated as I stepped onto the deck.

"A physical eh? Tell me, was it nice?" Shachi insinuated.

I fought a blush, "Something tells me you're jealous. I'm sure if you talk nicely to Law he'd show you _exactly_ what he did to me."

Now Shachi was the one who was blushing like mad, "Let's just get started with the lesson…" Shachi muttered.

"What do you know about fighting?" Bepo inquired as he got to his feet.

I scrunched my face, "Well… absolutely nothing…"

Bepo and Shachi sighed, "Okay then… we'll take it from the top. Today we'll work on blocking and dodging."

"But what about attacking?"

Shachi wagged a finger at me, "Think about this, how can you attack if you don't know how to block? Think about it because if you are fighting someone who had a lot of experience. If you don't know how to block and dodge their attacks then you're done before you can even think to make an attack of your own."

I nodded at his explanation, "That makes sense."

For about the next hour the two of them worked with me. Bepo taught me a few defensive blocks to use while Shachi showed me how to dodge various attacks. Once they believed I got it down they decided to take what they'd taught me and put it to the test. Bepo constantly threw kicks and hits at me which I would have to use the defensive blocks he taught me or feel the pain.

Of course once Bepo was satisfied Shachi decided that I would have to block all of the knives he tossed my way. For a while I was actually doing pretty good. Unfortunately I got careless and that was my mistake. A scream escaped my lips as one of Shachi's knives slashed my upper arm and stuck there. Falling to the deck I bit back the tears that wanted to leak out of my eyes. Oh god it hurt so bad! Clutching the cut I just couldn't help it as crimson blood ran over my shaking fingers. I let out a sob and curled up into myself.

"Rayne!" Bepo and Shachi yelled.

The two of them came to a sliding stop beside me they both attempted to get to my injury. Something primal in me kicked in and I hissed at them. Both men backed up as I shot away from them and down into the depths of the sub. Blood was trailing down my hand and arm, dripping onto the floor as I ran. Taking abruptly three lefts and two rights and going down a flight of metal stairs I appeared in the engine room of the sub. Claire and Cyrus were hard at work on the engine and several of the boilers.

Just as I was about to sneak around them Cyrus caught sight of me, "Hey there Miss Rayne! What brings you down to our neck of the woods?" He asked while wiping grease-stained hands on his already filthy overalls. I stopped short and turned to look at who was speaking to me. Of course as soon as I did the mechanic spotted my injury. His eyes widened, "Miss Rayne you're hurt!"

He started toward me and I promptly backed up. There was no way that anyone was going to touch me. My arm was positively throbbing and at the moment I just wanted a dark place to hide. However that didn't happen because suddenly Claire arrived and blocked my exit, "Miss Rayne, you're hurt. Please let us help you or get the captain to fix you up." She said gently. I glared at her and crouched down, I seriously did _not _want to be touched.

"Sis go ahead and grab her but be careful of her arms. We need to patch her up here because I'm afraid that if she loses any more blood then she's going to die."

"Alright… it looks like we don't have a choice. Miss Rayne please just humor us and come along quietly."

I went to run but Claire caught me in a bear hug around my elbows. I went to kick her but Cyrus grabbed my ankles. I was kicking around and thrashing in order to get them to drop me but it did no good. Their grips were iron and I wasn't going anywhere any time soon. However soon enough they tied me down to a small table in what I guessed was their living space. Cyrus got out the medical supplies as Claire washed her hands really well.

Once she was finished Claire then stepped over to where Cyrus had placed the medical supplies kit. They got out antiseptic, a pair of tweezers, a needle, surgical thread, and of course bandages and salve. I struggled against my bonds but of course they didn't budge. Cyrus went to wash his hands as Claire ripped the knife out of my arm. I screamed in pain. Twisting left and right I attempted to get free but with Claire administering her elbow into my stomach I was done. All of the air left my lungs and I was left gasping limp on the table.

"Give me the gauze to staunch the bleeding." Claire ordered. Her brother wordlessly handed her what she'd asked for. Taking it she mopped up the blood and then set to putting the salve on the cut. I screamed and wheezed at the same time before falling silent once more. Suddenly a liquor bottle was being held to my lips,

"Drink it Miss Rayne, this will numb the pain for when we start to stitch you up." Cyrus ordered as he pushed the bottle into my lips a little firmer.

Deciding to give in I opened my mouth and allowed him to pour a bit of the burning liquid into my mouth. The taste was as disgusting and biting as ever but I swallowed the booze. I could tell it was beginning to work though because my head was beginning to get foggy. The world was spinning as Cyrus took the bottle away from my lips. Before I knew it though Claire was bandaging my arm and they were undoing the bonds on my wrists and ankles.

Cyrus slid an arm underneath me as he began to help me to a sitting position, "There ya go. Come on, sit up fully." I was then sitting up completely, "There ya go, how are you doing? Do you feel any pain?"

I limply shook my head, "Uh… what's goin on?" My tongue felt thick in my mouth.

"I think you fed her a bit too much booze there Cy…" Claire sighed.

**Law's Pov**

At the moment Law was in full panic mode.

The afternoon had actually felt pretty nice and relaxing after his little bump with Rayne earlier. He hadn't expected her to react like that and it threw him off. However soon enough he got over it and was going on with his day. For two hours he'd managed to have peace while he read his medical journals and answered any questions thrown his way.

And then, of course, Bepo and Shachi burst into his office all out of sorts. They'd begun to explain about what was going on and how Rayne had just gone wild before racing off, still bleeding pretty bad. At the mention of her being hurt Law had surged to his feet, medical journals forgotten. If Rayne was still bleeding then there was a chance that she'd pass out. If she passed out she could die from blood loss as well. Brushing past Bepo and Shachi Law made his way toward the upper echelon of the sub. With blood pouring out of her arm how far could she really get?

Just as he got to the door leading to the deck he realized the trail of blood on the floor. Keeping his eyes trained Law followed the macabre trail down the halls and a stairwell only to arrive at the most unsanitary place on the sub, the engine room. This was about any doctor's nightmare. With all of the grease, heat, and machinery the sanitation was low and risk of injury high. The fact that Cyrus and Claire hardly ever had an accident and were the two most regarded mechanics in the West Blue put Law a bit at ease.

Entering into the sweltering room Law noticed his twin mechanics weren't tinkering away on something. Everything was quiet and that was more unnerving than those idiots screaming at one another. That was not an encouraging sign. Those two almost never stopped working on something. In fact more often than not Tema had to go down to the engine room to drag the two out of there for food. So the fact that they were nowhere in sight was beginning to worry Law a bit.

"Claire, Cyrus, come out here." Law ordered.

There was a crash, giggling, and then hushed whispering. Law crossed his arms and leaned against the metal beam to his left. Those two idiots were up to something. Two seconds later both mechanics showed up. Law immediately spotted several things wrong. The twins both had very clean hands, which was almost never. Also Cyrus was biting his lip, a nervous habit he had when he was lying. Now it was time to see if they were truly lying about something with their secondary nervous habits.

"Hahaha, so… what's up Captain?" Claire laughed nervously.

Law smirked inwardly, that nervous laugh was a big tipoff, "Miss Rayne is running around on the ship somewhere. Have you seen her?"

"Nope."

Lie. Law used all the willpower he possessed to not narrow his eyes at her blatant lie. "I see… And you Cyrus? Have you seen Miss Rayne?"

Cyrus looked to the ground and shook his head, one arm clasped around the other.

Another lie.

Law was just about tired of their lies for one day, "Mr. Cyrus, Ms. Claire, you've made a number of mistakes right now. So I'd advise you to both stop lying to me before I get mad. Now, where is Ms. Rayne?"

Both twins blanched and then another crash sounded followed by mad giggles. Law raised a brow at them, surely they didn't…

"U-uh captain. H-how did you know she was here?"

"There's a trail of blood leading here, now let me see Miss Rayne."

Anther crash echoed out from the twin's room and Law passed the two to attend to Rayne. Giving the twin's a pointed look on his way past them into their room he stopped at what he saw. There, lying on the floor giggling was Rayne. Blood was dried all over her, a white bandage wrapped around her upper arm. It was strange though because she was giggling and rolling around as if she was completely out of it.

Yet it was then that Law noticed an empty bottle by Rayne. "Fireshot whiskey." Law muttered while reading the label. Shaking his head the Captain put the bottle on the bedside table in between the two beds. He'd only bought that about a day ago and hadn't even opened it. The twins were known for nabbing liquor for the afterhours but Law never knew they'd take something so heavy as this. Of course by the way Rayne was acting Law speculated that she drank all of it. Which was not a good thing because Law knew that she was pretty much a drinking virgin.

Bending down he hoisted Rayne up in his arms. Making sure that she was secure in his grip the disgruntled Captain exited the room. If they twins thought that they'd be let off the hook for getting her so crocked they were wrong. Still he'd have to be a bit easier than normal since they did manage to bind her wound and pretty well by the looks of it.

"Captain, we're seriously sorry for lying to you, honest! We just knew you'd be mad that we accidentally got her drunk…" Cyrus apologized when Law met up with them again.

"Both of you are on cleanup, three weeks. When we dock at the next island neither of you will be allowed to leave the ship. Also Oz will oversee your cleaning details. Report to him once the engines are calibrated for what else you'll be doing."

Both twins hung their heads, "Yes captain…"

Law nodded to both of them as he then exited the engine room with a very drunk Rayne. It looked like the twins had been able to take care of her pretty well but Law was still going to check her over. Entering into his clinic he set the drunken woman down on the medical bed. Rayne was giggling like mad as she reached out to him. Law grabbed her hands away from him and told her to stay. Rayne pouted but didn't move; well she was swaying, but didn't move.

Taking out a few medical tools and some rubbing alcohol the doctor turned to go inspect Rayne. Moving over to where she was he unwrapped the bandages around her arms as she giggled once more. Just as he was inspecting the stitch work he felt her reach up and take his most prized possession, his hat. Law's hand shot up and gripped her wrist, "Miss Rayne, please give me my hat back." Law hissed through clenched teeth.

"B-but it's-hick!- sooooo fluuuufffyyyyy!" She slurred.

"Yes it is now put it back on my head."

"Nuuuuuuu!"

"Put, it. Back."

"No!"

Law glared into her eyes, "Put my hat back on my head. _Now._"

Rayne smirked at his face as she leaned in, her breath ghosting over his lips, "You always are kinda-hick!- cuuutteee when you're maaaddd."

Law opened his mouth to threaten her life once more before suddenly Rayne pressed her lips against his. All of the anger law felt was replaced with a burning confused sensation. Before he knew what was happening Law's arms snaked out and pulled her body flush against his while she was still seated on his medical beds. Her arms wound around his neck as her fingers raked through his inky locks. His body was positively on fire.

The little moans that Rayne gave off only fueled Law on. However it was when his tongue invaded her mouth that he realized this wasn't going to work out. He could taste the sour whiskey on her taste buds, reminding him that _she was still drunk_. There were many things that he did as a pirate that were unsavory but rape wasn't one of them. It was an explicit rule that the crew was never to force unwanted attention upon females or they would suffer a painful penalty.

Breaking away from her sinful lips he then sighed and pushed her back. Rayne whined as she reached for him again but he slapped her hand away. Reaching out he ripped his hat off of her head and slammed it down on his own. "Laaaaaaawwww! Why did you-hick!- stoooopppp?" Rayne whined. Law swiftly rewrapped her arm and got out of her reach.

"Go to sleep Rayne, you're fucking drunk."

"Hick!-I am not!" She countered indignantly.

"You're completely drunk, now shut the hell up while I pack this up."

"Buuuut I don't wanna!"

Law took a deep breath as he tossed out the used bandage and put the rest of the medical supplies up. Turning around he stumbled back as Rayne glomped him. His lower back hit against the counter and he had to throw his hands back to brace his body. Rayne grinned as her hands ran up his chest and latched around the back of his neck. Her face had a sly look on it and Law felt his morals begin to weaken. If he didn't get Rayne to bed soon and get out of there then he was seriously going to lose it and take her.

Picking her up Law tossed her up over his shoulder. Rayne giggled as her arms hung down. Law walked as quick as possible because the longer he had her in his near vicinity the weaker his resolve was. Not to mention the way she was squeezing his ass was driving him insane! Kicking his door open Law all but slung Rayne on the bed. She giggled and attempted to struggle over to him but Law easily avoided her and raced out of the room. Locking the door to the room Law retreated to his office.

Slumping down into his chair the Heart Pirate Captain put his face into his hands and sighed. However a knock on the door interrupted his reflection time. "Come in." Law groaned. The door opened and Oz came in. His face showed a bit of concern but it was also very amused. Already it was obvious why the head cook was here. This was gonna be good…

"So… I heard about Rayne…" Oz began.

"Is there a reason for your visit?"

"If yer gonna snog the poor girl at least make sure the doors are shut."

Law's silvery gray eyes locked onto Oz, "Believe me when I say it won't be happening again. However apparently Miss Rayne is an affectionate kind of drunk."

"C'mon lad, I'm not sayin that. All I'm sayin' is to be more careful about it. I think it's a good thing that you're takin' an interest in someone else again."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Oz sighed, "Never you mind, I'll just make some hangover remedy for when she wakes up in the morning." He then exited the office.

As soon as Oz was out of the office Law slammed his medical journal shut and hurled it across the room. The book hit the metal wall with a dull thunk before it came to rest on the ground. Law placed his face in his hands, this day was just trying his patience. He couldn't ignore the fact that he felt something for Rayne however he wouldn't allow it to be love. Lust, lust was normal for him. However he knew the feeling of lust and he also knew that what he was feeling wasn't that. This was something more which was bad. He couldn't care for a female, he'd been there and done that only to wind up high and dry.

The clock on his desk chirped twelve times, alerting Law of the time. By now Rayne was sure to be asleep without even a hint of waking up. Standing up Law stretched and then began to make his way toward their room. He wanted to sleep elsewhere but Law knew if anyone found out that he would never live it down. So he reluctantly set a course for the room.

When he stepped into the darkened space everything was quiet. Taking off his hat and shrugging out of his signature hoodie Law folded it up and put it on his dresser. Unbuttoning his pants he then looked around for his sleeping pants. Of course Rayne was curled up on top of them, just his luck. Walking over to where Rayne was curled up he hooked a finger inside the waist band and began to tug them gingerly.

Rayne whined at the slight movement and curled up even tighter around his fucking pajama pants. Hissing in annoyance Law gave a mental 'fuck it!' and gave up on getting his pants. Lying down on his side of the bed Law slid underneath the covers and shut his eyes. Yet when Rayne curled up into his side his eyes ripped open. He attempted to push her a bit away but the bitch kept hanging onto him tighter and tighter. Finally he gave her a hard shove and she flew off the bed onto the floor, still completely out.

Curling up in the covers Law sighed; Rayne could deal with one night on the floor.


	7. Chapter 6

Law Chapter Six

**Rayne's Pov**

I kept my head down as I walked through the town with Law. It had been about a week since my little incident with the whiskey. Of course the crew quickly found out about it and once again I was being ridiculed. Then there was also Law who acted really cold towards me ever since then. I wish I could remember what the hell I did back then because I don't remember a damn thing. Of course I'd still continued on with my defense lessons and I was actually okay.

Would I survive against someone who really knew what they were doing? Hell no.

However I could probably stand my own against a few unsuspecting marine recruits with ease.

At the moment we were docked at an island called Salzabar Island. Apparently this place was filled with nothing but medical supplies. In fact people here walked around in scrubs and medical masks. Law opened the door to a shop on our right and entered into the building. Entering into the place I blanched. Lining the walls were gruesome medical pictures of people being operated on. Walking a bit further I felt something sharp dig into my calf. I hissed and looked at where I felt the pressure but so far I didn't see anything. "L-Law can I just wait outside? This place is kinda… creepy…"

"No."

I glared at the back of his head, there he went again with the sharp, one word answers. I had no idea of what crawled up his ass but either way I wasn't appreciating the way he was treating me.

"Why not? I mean do you really need me in here?"

Law turned to look at me, an annoyed smiled on his face, "This town is very dangerous. People get picked up off of the streets and operated on, especially people like you."

"I can defend myself now!"

"Barely and around here they'd knock you out with anesthetic before you could see who did it."

"You have _no _faith in me!"

Law was now up close and almost in my face, "You're right, I have no faith in you. You make it hard to believe in you when you botch up everything you try your hand at. Not to mention you always seem to mean one thing and do the complete other so I don't want to hear it."

I pursed my lips and nodded, "Okay, then I'm going."

"Excuse me?"

"You told me a long time ago that you don't keep useless people on your ship. Since you said, in oh so many words, that I botch up everything I try my hands at then I'm useless. So… good luck, I'll find my own way home from here."

I turned around and walked out of the shop without as much as a single look back at Law. Was I scared? Hell yes. However what he said hurt and I wasn't about to just sit there and take any more of it. Putting my head down I continued to walk. What did Law know anyways? I mean he never let me help in the infirmary, I didn't know how to do laundry which he also wouldn't let me try, and so I was a bit clumsy in the kitchen; there were a million people running around in that small space!

Either way I went back to the ship and began to pack my bags. A few of the crewmates gave me a strange look as I walked through the sub. I didn't really give a shit though since I was on a mission. Shoving all of the clothes into my bag I then was starting on the last few possessions I had when Law kicked the door open and stormed in. Ignoring him I continued to pack my things. Of course Law was not a fan of that as he shoved me down on the bed and pinned me down.

I hissed and went to kick him but he managed to pin my leg down. His eyes narrowed immensely as he then pinned my arms in one hand, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like? I'm fucking leaving!"

"I think not. You're a part of my crew and I don't have defects."

"I don't want to stay somewhere I'm just a screw up!"

"I don't give a damn what you want! I brought you on the crew for a reason!"

I looked at him steadily, "Like what?"

"I don't have to tell you the reason…"

"Either tell me the reason or I want to leave."

For once Law said nothing. Rather his lips were slammed down onto mine. All at once the familiar sparking feeling started in my stomach. It was then that I realized that I was kissing him back. My fingers had, unbeknownst to me, run through his hair underneath his hat. His own hands had already trailed down to my shirt. They were pushing it up just as his hands ran over my stomach. We then broke the kiss because air was beginning to be in short supply. Law began trail his lips lower. I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my neck. "Law quit it!" I whined when he began to lick my neck in a very suggestive and lewd way. The captain of the Heart pirates grinned a predatory smile at me and I felt scared.

"You've been a pain in my ass as of late so you owe me."

"L-law I'm not kidding, stop it!"

He ignored me as he gripped my shirt. Without a second glance he hurled my shirt off of me and tossed it in a corner of the room. Law looked down at my breasts that were encased by my bra thankfully. The blush on my face was evident as well since he smirked and put a hand to my head in mock worry, "Do you have a fever? Your face it really red." He whispered in my ear.

"Sh-shut up." I groaned as one hand reached down and squeezed my ass.

"Nah, I think I'll just continue with what I'm doing."

Slithering his hands around me, Law grasped the hook of my bra and off it came. The man tossed it in a random corner of the room and I screamed and covered my chest with my hands. Law sighed in annoyance and went to pull my hands away. However I wasn't ready for this. I gripped my arms tighter around me and attempted to get away from Law however that wasn't working so well. Every time I would move to get away from him he'd counter me and press his lips back to my neck. However he then went for my shorts.

"NO!" I screamed and aimed a punch straight for his face.

Luckily for me he was so distracted that I managed to land a punch just under his eye. Law clutched his face and rolled off of the bed as I ran and snatched up a baggy shirt on the floor. Tossing it over my head I hauled ass out of the room. I didn't exactly know where I was going but as long as Law wasn't there I was going to be fine. I raced into the kitchen but immediately Darwin had me pinned to the wall. "Darwin what the hell are you doing?" I screamed as he began to kiss down my neck.

Darwin didn't respond to me and I noticed that Rick also had a funny look in his eyes. My own widened as he started to come forward as well, licking his lips while he was at it. Whipping my leg up into Darwin's unmentionables he crumpled to the floor and I took off from the kitchen like a bat out of hell. It seemed like every goddamn male on this ship was in heat or something? I passed Shachi and he made a grab for me as hearts appeared in his eyes. Kicking out my foot I caught him in the face and down he went.

Hooking a left after I jumped down a flight of stairs I ran straight for the engine room. Perhaps I would be safe with Claire and Cyrus. On the way there yet again I ran into someone. Bepo this time. I stopped short and crouched down in a defensive manner with my fists drawn. Bepo however just stood there sniffing the air. "Eh… Rayne there's something different about you…" He murmured.

"What do you mean Bepo?"

"Well… you smell like you're..." He trailed off blushing and looked down at the ground.

"I smell like I'm what? C'mon Bepo, you're the first male I've come in contact with that you haven't tried to jump me."

"mhmononenooihanonoheot…" He muttered lowly.

"Bepo… either speak up or get out of my way please."

He looked down cast, "Sorry… I said you smelled like you were in heat…"

My eyes practically ripped open, "What?"

"Well… when it's-."

"Bepo I know what it means and it all fits but… how did this happen? I mean seriously, I'm not an animal. I have a period not go into heat!"

Bepo was hardcore blushing now, "I don't know…"

There was a crashing sound just above us, "Rayne, where are you!" Law snarled from up on the floor above us.

"Great… okay, I'm going to go and hide. Please help me keep away from Law and the rest of the crew until this either wears off or somehow they get over it." I begged Bepo who only nodded and stepped out of the way.

Taking off at the speed of light I was in the engine room in no time. "Claire help me!" I cried as Cyrus began to grab at me. Claire was there in an instant as she slammed her brother over his head with a wrench. Down her twin went and she pointed to their room and underneath her bed. It was obvious that she had no idea of what was going on but she knew all the same that I needed to have a getaway place. Sliding underneath the cot I pulled the cover down to hide me and then I curled up in the corner farthest away from the edge. With any luck all of this was just a bad dream.

As hard as I tried though I couldn't get the thoughts of Law and I out of my head. A blush coated my face as I remembered the way his lips were as they trailed down my neck. The way his hands scoped out my body made my blush intensify even more. It was really embarrassing to know that he was able to evoke such a reaction from me but my body was reacting on its own now. How would I ever be able to face him again after all of this?

It was the sound of footsteps that brought me out of my thoughts. Putting a hand over my mouth to conceal my breathing I waited with baited breath to see who was here. Was it Claire or was it Law? I really hoped it was the first option because if it was Law I'm pretty sure he would take me regardless of where we were or who might walk in. For a moment all was still until the bed sheet was ripped up. Law's face appeared as he looked at me, his mouth was pressed in a straight line and a nasty purple bruise showed up in this light. "I think you and I need to talk." He stated.

"Okay, what about?"

"Come out and I'll tell you."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Come out now or I'll drag you out."

I narrowed my own right back, "Promise you won't touch me." It wasn't a question.

Law sighed harshly as he got back up and put his hands up, "I promise I won't touch you. Now come out before I lose my patience."

I crawled out from underneath the bed and quickly migrated to the center of the room. If he came at me I wasn't about to be caged in a corner of the room. However when I looked at Law his eyes weren't so glazed over anymore. In fact he looked like he was relatively normal-er- as normal as he can get. Though he still looked a bit pissed. Law sat down on the bed but I kept my position in the middle of the room, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Any idea of what is happening to you?" Law inquired annoyed.

"Dunno, Bepo of course said I smelled as though…" I cut off blushing.

"Smelled like what?"

"Like I was in heat…"

Law's eyes widened a fraction before going back to normal, "I see… that explains a few things. Now, any idea how this happened?"

I shook my head, "No I really don't. I do have one question though, why aren't you affected anymore? I mean before," I blushed heavily, "You know… however after I hit you and ran you look fine now."

"You managed to hit me off the bed onto my nose. I can't smell anything at the moment."

I racked my brain for anything I could've brushed up against or been hit with but so far I wasn't coming up with anything. Frowning I braced a hand against my face and continued to think. Law just continued to grill me about anything and everything unfortunately that yielded no results either. My brain was beginning to fizzle until it came to me. It was so stupidly inconspicuous that I almost didn't think about it.

"I got it!" A finger snap ended my sentence for effect.

Law arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"When we were walking into that last shop I felt something stab into me! It wasn't exactly a huge stab or anything but more like a little prickle or something to that effect. I think that whatever it was they might've stuck me with something."

"Where?" Law was by me in seconds.

I fought down the blush at his close proximity, "I felt it on my right leg, right around the calf."

Law kneeled down and picked up my leg I specified. He shoved my pant leg up as he inspected the area. At the moment he wasn't saying anything until he pressed his thumb on a spot on my leg. I screamed in surprise and pain at the feeling trailing up my leg. Law stood back up and grabbed my upper arm. Tugging me out of the engine room I gasped to see Claire pinned against the side of the room unconscious. How could he do that to his crew?

He drug me into the infirmary and then pushed me to sit down on the examination table. Kneeling down he examined my leg before pulling out a syringe. My face went pale, surely he wasn't about to stick me with that… "Ow!" I screeched as he began to extract blood from my leg.

"Stop whining and sit still." He ordered. I sighed and attempted to sit still. After the syringe was about half-way full he took it out and then pressed a sterile cotton ball to the miniscule bubble of blood. Law placed the blood under his microscope, peering into it. I was about to ask him what he saw when Law slammed his fist down onto the work countertop. "This is going to take me a bit to work on." He hissed.

"O-okay but what do I do in the mean time?"

"Get out of here before I begin to smell again. Once I smell the pheromones someone injected into you then I'm going to go after you again."

"Then… where should I hide?"

"Somewhere I don't know where to find you. Go."

Feeling a bit annoyed at his apparent brushoff I walked out of the office. The thought of going back to the engine room was very appealing however that was probably one of the first places Law would look for me. So instead I decided to go and explore the rest of the ship for somewhere else to hide. I took a left at the hallway just outside of where the galley was. Walking down the hallway I was careful of avoiding anyone around the ship considering the other thirteen people in this crew were male.

I got to the end of the hallway and then took a right at the forking hallways. Going to the end of that I opened it up and found the laundry room. Looking around I decided that now would be a good time to find a hiding place. I debated where to go until I figured that the dryer might be a good place. Racing over to it I opened it up and nestled inside of the machine amongst the clean clothes. Snuggling up into a ball I yawned before deciding a nap might be a good idea.

The feeling of waking up in a dryer is really not a pleasant one. Especially when someone was attempting to pull you out of it. The hands reached in again to pull out the clothes but instead they managed to grab me and haul me out of the machine. I was dumped down on the floor and up above me was Penguin, who was smiling creepily. I started to back away from him but I didn't get far before he'd pinned me down. "You smell incredibly nice…" He muttered against my neck.

Without so much as another thought I kicked Penguin and went to run. However just as I was about to make it out of the room Penguin snatched me back. My hands clawed at the door jamb but it was no good, Penguin was stronger than me. His hands fastened into the scruff of my shirt, dragging me back. Whipping around I aimed a punch at him which he caught. Aiming my other fist at him he then caught that and we were stuck in a stalemate. Gritting my teeth I lunged backwards and then kicked my leg out to his knee. Penguin was too focused on stopping my fall that I was able to take out his knees. He fell backwards and as a result pulled me back up onto my feet.

With him on the ground I stepped on his stomach and drove the air from his lungs. Penguin let go of my hands to which I promptly bolted out of the room. This had to end soon because before long I wouldn't be able to hold off all thirteen males in this crew. Pushing my legs faster I slid right past Darwin who had decided to show up. I then dodged to the left of Cyrus and managed to down Rick with a close kick. Shachi was nowhere to be seen and it seemed that Bepo wasn't affected by all of this since he stood in the doorway to the infirmary.

Just as I was getting close Bepo stepped aside and I raced into the safety of the infirmary. However just as I got in there Law pinned me to the wall. I snarled and went to kick him but he blocked it easily and managed to jab a syringe filled with liquid into my leg. The pain caused me to yelp before I felt strange. Sitting down on the ground I groaned putting my head in my hands. The world was spinning much faster than I was used to. "I've injected something to counteract what was in your system so hopefully you'll be returning to normal very soon." Law replied as he held a hand over his nose, his entire body tense.

I backed away from him as best I could into a corner of the room. Putting my head in my hands I groaned yet again. It felt as though my head were splitting open a million times over. The incessant pains made me squeeze my eyes shut and pray for it to be over soon. Lucky for me it seemed as though my prayers were answered for within five minutes the pain began to slip away until it had faded away. Once I was sure that it was alright to move I got to my feet and looked to see the whole crew staring at me.

"Uh… what?" I asked worriedly.

Law came up and made me look straight into his eyes, "Your eyes… they've changed color." He breathed in wonder.

"What?" Panic flared in my chest.

"They've changed colors from green to a light shade of purplish-blue."

Breaking free of Law I ran to the nearest reflective surface to see that indeed my eyes were bluish! I pursed my lips and collected my thoughts before speaking, "So… do we have a-any reason why my eyes changed?" I was trying hard to keep calm.

"It's most likely a side effect of the serum I gave you."

I sighed and nodded in acceptance, I guess this was just one of those things. At least maybe my parents wouldn't recognize me now. Then again ripping up his pillow might be a good idea for revenge as well.


	8. Chapter 7

**Law ch 7**

"Keep your eyes open Rayne!" Shachi ordered.

I barely managed to dodge a vicious kick at my head courtesy of Bepo. Flipping back on my hands I came to a sliding halt on the deck. Sweat poured down my red face as I panted harshly. Since the whole pheromone-incident the two had been happy that I'd been able to hold the few of the crew that attacked me off but they were stepping my training up. Apparently if we were going to be making it in the big leagues then I would have to be able to hold my own.

I finally took a shot to the head. Pain blossomed in my face as my body hit the deck and rolled. I finally landed on my back and groaned, Bepo had one strong kick. "Sorry…" Bepo hung his head depressed.

"Rayne, Keep your head in the game!" Shachi roared as he began to lose his patience.

"I'm trying! We've been at this _for hours_ and I'm beginning to feel it!" I shot back. That was one thing I'd managed to lose my 'proper' way of speaking. By now I couldn't give a shit what they think, well, Law set aside of course. He was always showing me what I did wrong, though he wasn't as callous as before. At the moment we were headed for some island that Law told me the name of but I'd managed to forget.

Ever since our 'pheromone incident' my relationship with Law had been… interesting… He was always taking every chance he had to get up and close into my space. He liked to test the limits of how close he could get before I would get onto him. By now I'd attempted to hide from him most of the time but that doesn't really work all that well since we do share a room. That brought up a whole other issue though. Every time I went to sleep I'd wake up to Law practically over top of me. Not to mention his hands were always in very improper places. Even now I had to lock the door when I began to shower because if I didn't he'd 'accidentally' waltz into the bathroom when I was taking a shower.

"Take a five minute break then." Shachi muttered as he disappeared below deck.

I flopped down onto the deck, thanking the world that I was able to finally get off of my feet. Bepo shuffled over to see if I was alright and I gave him a bruised smile. While I knew that he was strong he was also holding back so as not to kill me. Bepo sat down and I cuddled up on his lap, hugging him tightly. He was just _so _cuddly!

"Miss Rayne, what are you doing to my first mate?" Law asked as he arrived on deck with Shachi behind him.

I smiled brightly to Law, "I'm hugging him of course! He's just sooooo fluffy!" I giggled and Bepo blushed while he hid in the collar of his shirt.

Something flickered in Law's eyes but before I could figure what it was it was gone, "Get up Miss Rayne," He brought his nodachi off of his shoulder, "You'll be sparing with me with time."

I blanched, oh shit…

I yelled out in pain as I hit the deck hard. While I'd been managing to dodge Law's nodachi pretty well I was beginning to get tired again and I was starting to make mistakes. Law of course had his 'room' up so even if he did manage to slice me in half he could easily put me back together, at least I hoped he would be able to… This was the first time I was facing off against his awesome powers.

Struggling back up to my feet I was panting hard. Law stood there looking at me, hardly breaking a sweat at all as he tossed me around the ship like a ragdoll. Law suddenly sheathed his sword and set it by Bepo. I glared at him while huffing and puffing, "Wh-what are you… doing?" I panted.

"You're not capable of facing my sword and powers yet." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes, "F-fine, are we done then?"

Law rolled up his sleeves, "Nope, now we'll go hand to hand."

I glared, "Really? You're barely breaking a sweat and here I am about to die!"

"That's your problem."

Gritting my teeth I ran head on into him with a punch aimed at his face. Law easily caught my fist and stopped my momentum. Kicking up I slammed my knee into his side. Law coughed and dropped me before slamming me down on the ground and pinning me there with his foot. I glared at Law and struggled around but it was doing no good. Law didn't look like he was going to let me up any time soon. With my mind wheeling I then decided to try something that I only used when I wanted to get James to do something he absolutely didn't want to do.

Putting a ditzy smile on my face I began to bat my eyelashes at him. Law arched an eyebrow at me, completely skeptical at my behavior. Still I said nothing to him but rather reached up and gripped his pants leg. Law's eyes narrowed a bit and I felt the pressure on my chest lessen. I giggled a bit, "I can't believe how easily you were able to pin me! That was amazing, you're so amazing~" The pressure really lessened and I knew it was time to act. Grabbing Law's leg tighter I tugged hard and toppled him to the ground. Jumping up I grappled with him before gripping his arm hard and tanking it back in what Shachi told me was an 'arm bar'.

Law let out a grunt and I tugged his arm harder, "Hah! I can't believe you fell for that!" I laughed. Law hissed as he attempted to tug his arm from me but I tightened my legs and held on. Eventually he figured out that he wasn't about to get out of this but in fact it scared me because he suddenly went still,

"Shambles."

"Shit…"

Without another cohesive thought my body was pulled into pieces and put together strangely. I screamed as my head began to spin around, "Law stop it! Please!" I begged.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you."

"Captaaaaaaiiiiinnnnnn put me back together correctly, pleeeeeaaaasssseeeee!"

I felt my body slowly be connected back together correctly and before I could really blink my body was back together perfectly and I was straddling Law as his arms were holding underneath my thighs. At the sound of the wolf-whistle from Shachi I blushed and averted my eyes from Law's smirk. However I tensed when I felt his lips right by my ear.

"Don't try playing the vixen if you're not prepared to go through with what it entails."

"L-let me go… please…"

Law's smirk widened, "Why? Before it looked as though you were ready to get down on your knees and suck my-"

"Captain! We have company!" Penguin yelled as he burst onto the deck.

Penguin stopped short when he noticed the position that Law and I were in. His mouth opened and closed as he attempted to form words. I buried my face into Law's neck to avoid looking at Penguin as I practically felt my crewmate's smirk, "Am I interrupting something at the moment?" Penguin asked in a tone of voice that meant I would be teased mercilessly for this.

"What's going on Penguin, what company?" Law asked, all teasing gone from his face.

Penguin dropped his own smirk from his face getting to business, "The marines are after us and that strange Kizaru brat is standing at the head of the ship."

Law's face twisted into something that was a bit scary, "Well then, let's have some fun. Get ready to fuck with some marines." He ordered.

Penguin saluted as he disappeared below deck to relay the orders. Law dropped me down onto my feet as he caught the sword Bepo tossed over to him. My heart dropped into my stomach when I'd heard that James was here. Knowing the way Law and James both were I knew that the only way either would get out of this fight would be if the other was dead. Law caught my attention by placing his arm over my shoulders. I looked at him with wide eyes as he pulled me into his side, my body molding to his. "Stick close to me, I don't need you picked off when my back is turned."

My face flushed indignantly, "God, I'm not helpless now!"

"No, but you are tired."

"Well…" I trailed off and blushed now. He was right since we had been training for a while. In fact now I began to feel the strain on my muscles.

Law smirked, "Have nothing to say?"

"Oh I have plenty to say, just not in public." I hissed.

Law's smirk widened, "Well I guess you save that for _our_ bedroom."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me. Law easily resisted my movement and suddenly he brought his face to mine, our lips an inch apart. My face was blood red at this point, what the hell was he _doing_? "L-Law…" I stuttered, completely forgetting that he wanted me to call him captain. Law kept our position even longer until suddenly there was a loud snarl. Both of us turned our heads and I noticed that James was right next to the ship and he was _not _happy.

"Trafalgar Law, get your fucking hands _off of my fiancé_!" James yelled as he brandished his sword.

Law pushed me behind him and unsheathed his sword, "I believe Miss Rayne rejected your proposal in favor of my bed."

James snarled as he jumped off of his ship straight for Law. Law leapt up and met James's sword with his own nodachi. "Room." Law hissed. The blue sphere came up again and I felt worried. It was obvious that Law and James didn't like each other but for whatever reason it seemed that it went beyond one of them being a pirate and the other a marine. This wasn't going to end well. Unfortunately I didn't have time to get in between them again as a marine snatched me off of my feet and began running toward their ship.

Feeling panic shoot through me, I twisted down around and tossed us off balance. The marine let me go as we hit the floor. Jumping back up onto my feet I kicked the marine in the face and left him there unconscious. Running as fast as I could back toward Law, yet another marine snatched me up. Kicking and screaming at the top of my lungs I tried to get away from him. "Stop resisting!" The man screamed as he shook me around hard. My head was spinning as I fell limp against him. My exhaustion was starting to show through.

However I was shocked when I saw a flash of red before the marine holding me went down on the deck, dead. Turning around I was shocked as I looked to see a woman standing in front of me. She was a pirate; a female red-headed pirate. Her beautiful crimson hair cascaded down her body in a very beautiful way. Her clear blue eyes showed the confidence she exuded. I was envious of her. She not only had an amazing bod, even though all she wore was a simple fitted shirt and slightly past mid-thigh cargo shorts, but she also was really strong.

A tap to my head brought me back from my inspection of this new pirate, "Hey, keep your head in the game." She said as she handed me a knife.

I took it and looked at her confused, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam, a friend of Trafalgar!" She said as she ducked the swipe of a marine's sword and countered with a strike that managed to decapitate the man.

Trafalgar? Just who was this woman who was close enough to him to use his first name? "Do you have a last name?" I ducked around a marine who yet again grabbed for me. Whipping around I swept his feet out from underneath him.

Her gaze darkened before she cut down yet another marine, "Not one that's important." She hissed.

Without saying anything I continued to knock a few marines around senseless before Sam tugged me out of the way of a marine who was thrown across the deck by Bepo. "This way! We're going to hit their control room!"

I nodded and followed Sam as we made our way through the throng of marines and pirates. I was definitely going to stay around her because it was obvious that she was on our side. I could tell from the increased number of pirates that they were probably with Sam. Risking a look to the side I noticed that there indeed was a ship there. Focusing back to the task at hand Sam and I worked our way to the front of the submarine. Sam constantly cut down marine after marine while I just continued to incapacitate the marines. Landing a kick into a marine's kneecap I winced at the cracking noise that came from it.

Sam leapt off of the sub and onto the marine's ship. Turning back she helped me across before we plowed through yet more marines. Finally after we picked through the halls of the ship we came to the navigation room. Sam launched into the room latching on the back of the marine standing there. They were both fighting when suddenly a second marine appeared with a bar in his hands. Without further hesitation he brought the bar down on Sam. Stunned, the female pirate fell onto the floor. The two marines stood over top of her, rubbing their hands together.

I didn't think, I acted.

Jumping head I slammed a knife into the nearest marine right at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Blood spurted everywhere as he screamed and fell to the floor clutching his stab wound. The other marine turned around and that was his fatal mistake. As soon as he did my knife slashed against his throat, ripping a macabre hole in his flesh. The man gurgled as he dropped to the floor, convulsing in death throws. Dropping my knife my legs gave out underneath me. What had I just done?

Sam groaned as she sat back up, her head slightly spinning around. I just crawled over to the side of the wall and hugged my face into my knees. "Hey… hey girl, are you alright?" Sam began to poke me but I didn't move. This had to be a dream. None of this was real.

I must've lost track of everything however because Sam was suddenly slumped over the navigation table ripping up maps and charts and destroying log posts when Penguin entered into the room. He was talking to Sam about something until he looked in my direction. Suddenly he was right by my side. "Rayne! Are you alright? Talk to me, what's wrong?" He asked frantically.

At the sight of my crewmate tears came to my face as I hugged him around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

Penguin wrapped his arms around me comfortingly, "Shh, I don't know what happened but come on. The battle is pretty much over and we need to get you out of here." He picked me up and turned to Sam, "Can you walk?"

Sam made her way over to us slowly and leaned on Penguin's shoulder, "Just let me use you as a crutch… and I think… I can make it…" She said slowly. The walk to the deck of the smoking ship seemed like an eternity. However once we were out there my eyes met with the stormy gray ones of Law.

He was not very happy with me.

However when Law looked at the red haired woman leaning on Penguin and his expression completely changed. Without another word Law was down there and picking Sam up into his arms. Her head flopped down onto his chest as he walked toward her ship. Jumping onto it he nodded to us and then just walked off. As I watched them I felt something cut through my depressed and shocked state. It was a burning feeling that made me insanely angry. What was it?

Without a second more to think about it Penguin walked us into Law's infirmary. He set me down and immediately began to look me over. Aside from a few nicks and bruises I was relatively fine. Honestly it was just my mind that was jumbled.

**Penguin's Pov**

Penguin was lost for words. Yes, Rayne was a bit bruised and battered but she'd been through much worse. Yet she was acting as if she was in shock over something. She wasn't speaking and her body was shaking uncontrollably. Penguin was fairly skilled in the medical ways but this was beyond him, he needed Captain. "Stay here Rayne, I'll be back in a minute." Penguin spoke as smoothly as he could.

Rayne gave him no reply so Penguin hurried out into the main hallways of the sub. After a few minutes of climbing stairs and making his way onto the deck the Heart Pirate was faced with the Candy Pirate's Ship. Jumping onto the ship the pirate gave a nod to the men that were watching him with hawk eyes. Making his way to the Candy Pirate's first mate, Sephi, he nodded to the man. The red haired pirate just quirked an eyebrow, "Ya need something Penguin?" The man questioned.

Penguin nodded, "Yeah, I need to see my captain. Rayne isn't doing well and I need his expertise on this matter."

Sephi quirked his mouth up in disgust at the mention of Law, "Yeah well _that _guy is back in our infirmary with our Captain. Please do get him off of our ship."

Penguin fought down the indignant feeling rising up in his throat, "Yeah, will do. Where's your infirmary?"

"Down the hall to the left." Sephi pointed to the first door on the right. "Please hurry it up so we can get on our way."

Penguin rolled his eyes while he went down the hallway. Taking the instructions he was given Penguin came to the infirmary. He was so focused on getting help for Rayne that he didn't even bother to knock. Unfortunately that was the one thing that would've avoided the trauma his eyes were subjected to. "Capt-aiiieeeeee!" Penguin tossed a hand over his eyes to block out the sight he just saw. Law had been pinning Sam to the infirmary table and the two pirate captains had been in the middle of their make-out session. Sam screeched in surprise as she grabbed up her shirt and tossed it over her head. Law hissed in annoyance as he slid off the table and onto his feet, sliding his own jacket over his head.

"Penguin, what the hell do you need?" Law seethed.

Penguin attempted to fight the blush on his face down, "W-well… it's ab-bout Miss Rayne."

Law's annoyed mood lessened at the sound of his only female crewmate's name, "What about Miss Rayne?"

"C-captain something's wrong with her." Penguin dared a glance to see his Captain watching him with an unamused expression, "Sh-she won't tell anyone what's wrong and she's covered in blood but none of it is hers."

"That girl Rayne, she killed two marines back in the… uh… navigational room. They… knocked me down and were going to do who knows what… when she jumped in and slit the throat of one and then stabbed the other." Sam cut in with a slightly woozy voice.

Penguin felt cold understanding go through him. Miss Rayne had never killed anyone before. "Great…" Law muttered with his face in his hand.

Penguin resisted the urge to hit his captain at the moment. How could he be so cold when Miss Rayne obviously had feelings for him? "Never mind Captain, I can take care of Miss Rayne now that I know what's wrong with her." Without waiting for his captain's reply Penguin walked out of the infirmary.

**Rayne's Pov**

The room opened and my eyes slowly came to rest on the worried face of Oz, Shachi, and Penguin. Oz had some steaming bowl of something in his hands. He was the first to approach me. The bowl was set down by my side as Oz crouched down in front of me, "Lass are ya alright? What happened?" He asked softly. Images flashed through my mind, murderous images.

Burying my face into my hands I shook my head and let out a whimper. Tears were falling into my hands as I looked away from them. I didn't want any company but apparently these three had other things in mind. Oz pulled me into his arms into a fatherly hug. Shachi sighed as he went over and stood by me while Penguin ran a few more medical tests before deeming me physically okay.

"Hey Oz, I'll go and get a shower started for her, you find a way to get her back to her room and eat." Shachi said as he walked out of the infirmary. I clutched onto Oz tightly as he hefted me up with one arm as the other one he used to get the bowl of food on my bedside. The short walk to Law's room felt like a droning eternity. Finally though he set me down on the bed and gingerly put the bowl in my hands. I looked at the contents in disgust. It wasn't like I didn't like it but whatever appetite I used to have was gone.

"Lassie… please… ya have to eat somethin'." Oz pleaded.

I shook my head stubbornly, I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to do anything.

Oz sighed before he just set the bowl back down on my bedside table, "At least take a shower. Shachi and I are going to sit outside yer door and wait for ya to finish showerin'."

I sighed before slowly getting up and walking into my bathroom. Kicking Shachi out I slowly disrobed and stepped into my shower. Honestly I just wanted to go to sleep but I knew those two would either allow me to shower by myself or do it themselves. Washing my body and hair as quickly as possible I then shut the water off and snatched up the towel on the toilet. Rubbing the water from me I slid into my pajamas. Rubbing my hair damp I then walked into the room and slid underneath the covers.

"Rayne, are you decent?" Shachi asked as he peeked into the room. I didn't reply but he obviously saw me in the bed as he and Oz came back in. Both of them were actually beginning to piss me off, I just wanted to be alone dammit! "Is there anything else we can get you?" Shachi was kneeled down by the bedside.

Something in me snapped as I snapped into a sitting position, "Will you both just fucking _stop_? I don't need to be coddled like a little kid! It's obvious that _Law _doesn't think so, so I think that you both should just leave me alone!"

Shachi jerked back and Oz put a hand on his shoulder to steady him, "Lass… Rayne… we're here to make this easier. Killin' people is nothin' to laugh at." Oz cut in.

I laid down again and just put my head in my hands, "I don't deserve to be here… I'm a horrible person…"

"Rayne no! You did what you had to in order to protect someone! We all know how hard it is to kill someone, especially if you've come from a place like you. I mean you didn't even know how to put dishes in a dishwasher or do laundry!"

I glared at Shachi, "Is there a point to where you're going?"

"What we're trying to get at Rayne is that killing your first person is always hard. We understand what you're going through because we've all be through this. It helps if you don't stay alone despite what you may think. I mean captain usually is the one that monitors all new… uh…"

"Killers?" I jumped in bitterly.

"I wasn't gonna say that but I uh… guess so…"

I laughed humorlessly, "Listen, obviously Law doesn't give a fuck about me so both of you don't bother either." I flopped back down on the bed and turned my back to them, "I just wanna go to sleep."

Oz and Shachi were quiet for a moment as I heard a door shut. Finally they left me alone… Tears fell out of my eyes as I hugged a pillow close, "I wanna go home… fuck him… fuck her…" I sniffled.

A hand touched my shoulder and I went rigid, I thought that they went away! Rolling over I was shocked to see Bepo standing there concerned. His nose was quivering as he just looked at me. "Are you okay? You smell sad."

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"You smell sad and depressed." He sniffed close to me again, "Oh and something else. Something… sweetish. Love or affection I think… Law used to smell like that before?"

Upon hearing what he said I glared at the fluffy white bear, "What do you want Bepo?" I hissed.

Immediately Bepo's ears dropped back as a defeated aura spilled over him, "Sorry…" He mumbled.

I resisted the urge to yell at him, "Do you need something?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine."

Bepo suddenly was lying on the bed next to me as he pulled me into a hug, "You still smell sad and angry."

I struggled against him but unfortunately the polar bear wasn't letting up his grip. Finally my reserves broke and I wailed and cried against him. "I-it's so _stupid_ Bepo!"

"What is Rayne?"

"I-it's so stupid th-that I… That I c-care! A-about what h-he thinks!"

Bepo's nose twitched again, "Captain?"

"Y-yes… B-but it's o-o-obvious he doesn't… care about me anyways! I-I hate that I like him, I hate that I care, a-and I h-hate that he w-with Sam! A-and to make e-ee-everything worse b-because I… I… killed someone… I'm a horrible person!" I went into another fit of crying all over again.

Bepo stayed silent and I eventually cried myself out against him. "Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Bepo's voice was gentle and calming.

I sniffled and nodded to him, "Please…" My voice was utterly pitiful.

Bepo curled an arm around me as I snuggled into his jumpsuit and curled up. Today was really bad…

**Law's Pov**

Today had been really fucking bad. Well… to be honest it had started out alright then took a bit of a downward spiral. Of course seeing Sam was always a bit of a look up but seeing as she was half-way out of it at the moment that was a bit of a downer. Law walked into Sam's infirmary with the red-haired captain lying against his chest. Setting her down on the medical bed Law went to go and get everything he needed to examine the exotic female.

Once he checked her over for serious physical injuries the worst he saw was several scratches and a horrible bump on the back of her head. Once he managed to patch her up Law gave her a couple of painkillers and before long she was back to normal. Law was just cleaning up the medical supplies when he turned back and saw Sam lying back on the infirmary table with one leg crossed over the other as she groaned and touched the bandages wrapped around her head. Even as banged up as she was Sam was beautiful.

The next thing Law knew, his lips were on Sam's as he pulled the beauty close. She purred into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was amazing to feel her supple lips on his again. Even though they weren't together it was still nice to know that they still had a spark when they made out. Law trailed his hands down her sides as he pushed her shirt up slightly. Running his tongue over her lips he coaxed her into opening her mouth to allow him in. His tongue slithered over into her mouth as the two muscles wrestled with one another.

Sam's fingers ran through his hair up and underneath his hat as his hands squeezed her firm sides gently. Pulling her back into him so her legs wrapped around her hips he began to slightly rock his hips forward into hers. Sam groaned at the feeling and Law separated from her lips long enough to work her shirt over her head. Once it was off he was going for her bra when the door suddenly burst open, "Capt-aiiiiiieeeeeee!" Penguin tossed his hands up over his eyes as the two pirate captains suddenly scrambled. Sam tossed her shirt over her head and Law whirled around to face his crewmate. He seriously felt like scrambling Penguin's body parts around the ship at the moment. The one time he had to be with Sam and once again they were fucking interrupted! Any chance he had of getting her back was probably now dashed. Knowing his luck she'd probably end back up with her fucking husband that she claimed she wasn't married to in anything else but title.

"Penguin, what the hell do you need?" Law seethed.

Penguin attempted to fight the blush on his face down, "W-well… it's ab-bout Miss Rayne."

Law's annoyed mood lessened at the sound of his only female crewmate's name and something in him twanged painfully. What the hell? "What about Miss Rayne?"

"C-captain something's wrong with her." Penguin dared a glance to see his Captain watching him with an unamused expression, "Sh-she won't tell anyone what's wrong and she's covered in blood but none of it is hers."

"That girl Rayne, she killed two marines back in the… uh… navigational room. They… knocked me down and were going to do who knows what… when she jumped in and slit the throat of one and then stabbed the other." Sam cut in with a slightly woozy voice.

Law's surprise was barely masked. In the few skirmishes that they'd been in since setting out Rayne had never killed anyone. In fact she expressed a very strong dislike of even being hinted at killing someone. To hear that she finally had her first kill Law felt a full range of emotions. He was slightly disappointed at not seeing her first kill and a bit concerned about the mental affects. Of course he was still freaking annoyed that he was cock-blocked by his own crewmate but at the moment there were more important things.

Penguin suddenly gained a cold disposition, "Never mind Captain, I can take care of Miss Rayne now that I know what's wrong with her." Without waiting for his Law's reply Penguin walked out of the infirmary and slammed the door shut behind him.

Law narrowed his eyes at the door his crewmate exited out of only moments ago. He was slightly torn between staying here and seducing Sam into continuing what they'd been doing and checking in on his scarred crewmate. He really didn't know how long he stood there but he was brought back into reality when a shoe hit his head. Glaring at Sam he noticed the red-head lounging on the medical examining table once more, "You need to go and take care of Rayne. I can tell that she obviously admires you a lot." Sam replied.

"She's a pain in my ass at the moment. She never does what I order her to do." Law muttered while rubbing the now-sore spot on his head while he donned his hat.

Sam took off her other shoe, "Unless you want me to chuck this other shoe you need to get the hell off of my ship and go take care of Rayne. That girl saved my life and there's no reason to allow you to just leave her high and dry to sate the ache in your dick." Law got to his feet as he grit his teeth to stop from biting back a retort. "Oh, by the way, thanks for patching me up and all but the next time you try and 'get fresh' with me I will rip you to shreds. I told you when we broke up, I don't love you like you want me to." She mentioned as Law got to the door.

He stopped as he felt anger boil through his veins at her rejection of him, "Believe me, it won't happen again. There's no reason for it to happen again because you've made it clear how you feel. Good day _Mrs. Portgas_." Law smirked inwardly at the hurt and angry spark that flashed through her eyes.

"Fuck you Law, you owe me for helping you the fuck out!" She snarled just as he left.

Law slammed the door shut as he pushed his hat down further on his face to shade his eyes. Anyone who attempted to talk to him at the moment was going to get decapitated. Storming off the ship onto his submarine Law went to the galley and immediately grabbed the largest bottle of alcohol he could. Popping the top off he downed the alcohol and sighed pleasantly as his anger was dulled down to a buzz. Now he needed to go and find Rayne to make sure that she's alright.

Walking down the hallway he was once again stopped by Oz and Shachi. The two had very somber and angry expressions as they came upon their captain. Of course wanting to know what was up Law stopped the two. "What's going on?" He sighed. Shachi glared at him while Oz made a shit excuse to go and have to get the bowl in his hands to the kitchen. However Law stopped him, "Was that for Miss Rayne?"

"Yes." His tone was clipped.

"Give that to me." He grabbed the bowl, "Both of you go to bed, I'll take care of Miss Rayne from here."

Oz nodded and walked off while Shachi stayed, "Captain?"

Law shifted the hot bowl from one hand to the other, "What?"

"How do you feel about Miss Rayne?"

"She's a crewmate."

Shachi narrowed his eyes further, "What do you really think about her?"

Law's own eyes began to narrow, "Why is this so important to you?"

"Forget it," He passed his captain, "Just know that playing around with her emotions aren't cool captain. I'll follow you anywhere anytime but seriously, this isn't cool captain."

Law was feeling irked, this was the second person that had said something like this, "Shachi, I'm going to ask you plainly, what are you talking about?"

"Miss Rayne likes you. Like… really likes you. I guess you can't tell but it seems that everyone else can. Please don't break her heart, she's a really nice person."

Law shook his head, "You're wrong, Miss Rayne doesn't get along with me. She obeys my order and nothing else."

Shachi chuckled lightly, "If you think that captain I guess you really are blind. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

Law watched Shachi shuffle off down the hallway toward his room. Why the hell was everyone saying that Rayne really liked him? First Sam and then Shachi, who else? Shaking his head the captain of the Heart Pirates made his way down the hallway to his shared bedroom. Opening the door Law stopped at the sight in front of him. Rayne was curled up against Bepo who was fast asleep and cuddling her like a parent would his child. A deep frown was on her tear-stained face as she hugged his pillow close to her and buried her face into it. Her body was slightly curled around it and her arms were holding his pillow as close as humanly possible, it was adorable. Taking a moment to fix this mental picture in his mind Law decided he would tease her mercilessly about it later. Those words from Sam and Shachi still rattled around in his mind.

Shaking his head the doctor pushed his first mate's arm lightly to wake the bear up. Bepo came back into the world of the conscious and looked at Law, "Captain?" He began groggily. Law waited for Bepo to wake up a bit more before speaking. The bear looked to where he was and sniffed around for a moment until he remembered where he was. "Captain, Miss Rayne is in a bad spot. She's very sad."

"Why?"  
Bepo stood there for a moment wringing his paws together, his ears twitching. "I don't know if I should say…"

"Bepo if it's affecting her health I need to know." _Not to mention it's probably about me…. _

Bepo still looked undecided, "I don't know Captain… it doesn't really affect her health. At least… I don't think so…"

"Bepo, what is wrong with her?"

"She likes you a lot captain."

There it was again. The same sentence restated. The same meaning given. Once again the subject was the same. "So I've been told." Law murmured.

"What will you do? Will you take her for a mate?"

Law's eyes widened exponentially, "What?"

Bepo looked at Law with confusion, "What? She's female and you're male and you both smell like you have an attraction to one another."

Law chuckled before he passed Bepo, "I think you're mistaken."

"I think you're in denial Captain." Bepo shuffled on down the way to his own room.

Law stood there for a moment before he sighed and began to walk over to where Rayne was asleep. As far as he knew she hadn't been eating anything at all. Even if she wanted to sleep she needed food first. Shaking her shoulder gently Law watched as she slowly came back to the world of the consciousness. Her beautiful and intriguing periwinkle eyes opened as they attempted to focus on him. However once they did her beautiful orbs narrowed as she rolled over and faced her back to him. Law frowned, she was not about to pull attitude with him at the moment. Especially when he couldn't judge the state of her mind at the moment.

"Rayne you need to eat something." Law remarked gently. He was going to attempt to be nice about this until she got bitchy with him.

"I… don't want to eat…." Was Rayne's whispered reply.

"I don't give a damn. You haven't eaten well in the month you've been here now sit up and eat this." He was beginning to lose his patience.

Rayne shook her head as she curled up again, "I don't… I don't think I can…" Her voice was beginning to crack up as emotion set in.

Law set the lukewarm bowl on the bedside table and sat down on the bed in front of her. Reaching down he pulled her to sit up, "You need to eat or your body will begin to break down. As the doctor and captain of this submarine it's my job to see to it that my crewmates are taken care of. You _will eat _whether you eat on your own or I have to force it down your throat." He was done being nice.

Rayne looked at him, unshed tears on the rims of her lids, "Law, _you don't understand._ I killed someone! Not just one but probably two of them! I just…" Her voice dissolved into sobs as she put her face into her hands.

Law gripped her wrists gently and pulled them away from her face, "I do understand Rayne. I clearly remember the first person I killed. I was a wreck for a few days and then I got over it." Her slightly puffy face looked up at his, "The first time is always the worst. That's true for just about everything."

Rayne sniffled and took her hands back, "Really?"

"Yes." Law nodded.

The slight hopeful look in Rayne's eyes immediately dimmed, "Still… I just…"

"_Stop it_! You are a pirate now and you would have killed someone sooner or later! You should be glad that it wasn't you who died on that damn ship today." His patience was gone now. He was upset that she was so upset. He'd forgotten how much in denial the first kill made his crewmates because it had been so long since he'd had a new member of his crew. Even then they were usually experienced pirates. "Besides, from here on it gets easier. So stop feeling sorry for yourself. This may have been your first kill but this certainly won't be your last." He shook her to give his words emphasis.

Rayne nodded slowly. It was evident that she wasn't one-hundred percent back to the way she had been but there was a slight spark back in her eye. "Thanks Captain," She wiped her eyes and gave a small smile, "Can I have that food now?"

Law wordlessly handed her the bowl of stew and watched her like a hawk as she daintily ate from the bowl. It was strange to see her eating so proper when he'd managed to break her of most of her polite socialite ways. Apparently he hadn't broken all of those habits yet. But at least it was nice to have one crewmate that wasn't completely messy when eating. However now that she was busy eating he decided to go and get dressed in something more comfortable.

Getting up he grabbed up his sleeping pants. Walking into the bathroom he quickly changed and brought out his clothes. Tossing his jeans in the usual corner of his room Law then began to fold his trademark hoodie. All the while Rayne watched him while she continued to eat. Setting his folded hoodie up onto the top of his dresser he then removed his hat and set it on top of that and gently ran his fingers through the soft furry outside like habit. However stopped when he heard Rayne's soft giggle. He turned around, "What?" His voice held a slight tone of amusement and relief at finally hearing her laugh again.

"I just find it funny that despite everything else you fold up your jacket and put that and your hat in a safe high up place."

"What's funny about that?"

**Rayne's Pov**

I shrugged, "To be honest I just find it funny. It's something my mom used to always make my father do."

"Your mother sounds like a control freak."

I felt anger flush my face, "Hey!

Law lay down on the bed with his hands clasped behind his head, "Am I wrong? Your mother seems to want to control every aspect of everything even to who she shoved you off on."

I sighed and sat back as well because he was, in a way, correct. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Though," I chuckled humorlessly, "I think that I may have broken her streak."

"It's interesting that you even had the guts to leave your plush life." He closed his eyes as he fully relaxed.

I fought down my indignant response and instead set the empty bowl aside and settled down into the bed as well, "It wasn't as great as you would think."

"Oh? You're not hunted and anything you want is at the tips of your fingers." His tone showed resentment.

I rolled my eyes, "You're right about that. However because of that I was a kind of outcast. I never had any friends and the only place I could play was in our back yard. Granted that yard was huge and amazing but it can't replace the loneliness of having no friends." I sighed and fixed my eyes on the ceiling, "Not to mention when I turned thirteen my childhood days were over. I never got to run around outside and wrestle around with my father. I was shoved into corsets and stuffy dresses and taught to be a 'lady'. I was taught how to act and I had to sit through numerous suitors who thought I was some ditz who just wanted to be a fucking housewife."

Law looked over to me with a brow raised, "So you don't enjoy being a wallflower?"

I snorted, "Why the hell would I? I have no wish to be just a 'wife' or just a 'mother'. I want my opinions to be taken seriously and I want people not to judge me just because of my pretty face. Everyone who has ever looked at me thought that I wasn't smart but they're wrong."

"And how is that?"

"It's true that I never was able to do any housework or anything but I read a lot. Many of the books were tasteless and boring but I still read everything in our own home library. The most interesting thing I found was a book all about devil fruits. Unfortunately when my mother found me reading books like that she took them all and made my father hide them. She took out every single interesting book and replaced them with happy home books and etiquette books. I hated it and I think I sort of began to get a jaded kind of personality."

Law chuckled slightly as he nodded his head, "I remember it well from the party I stole you out of."

"Yeah, I hate those kinds of parties. The only good thing about them is the champagne." I sighed and put my arms behind my head mirroring Law.

"I prefer Whiskey and I figured you did as well." He grinned over at me.

I blushed and quickly smacked him, "You are insufferable!" Law laughed and then we lapsed back into comfortable silence for a moment as the captain shut his eyes. "Captain?"

"Hm?"

"What was it like where you grew up?" I asked in an innocent tone.

Law popped an eye open to study me for a moment. "I grew up in a relatively poor town on a summer island in the Northern Blue. My father was a doctor and my mother was a seamstress. Our town didn't have much but it didn't seem to bother them and life went on pretty normal. It was out of the way so pirates didn't visit there much unless they had no choice. There were maybe ten businesses at most and the population was about a little less than two-hundred. It was usually in the high temperatures there about nine months out of twelve and the other three were fairly cold." He explained.

I listened with rapt attention to what he was saying, "So then did your mother make you that hat and jacket?" I went out on a limb with the question but something told me to ask.

Law glanced at me sharply, "Yeah she did. When I was about five she made this hat for me and then when I went home with my crew the last time she then made the hoodie."

"She's very skilled then considering all of the damage that poor thing has taken."

"She was." Came Law's soft reply.

"Was? What happened to her- If you don't mind me asking?" I was beginning to fumble with my words now.

"Dead. She died from a sickness that swept through the town about five years ago now. My father did everything he could to save her but in the end he couldn't come up with a cure. He died from the same disease shortly after her." His voice was slightly strained.

I felt bad that I had asked the question. Rolling over onto my side to face him I put my hand on his elbow gently, "I'm sorry. I know I can't really relate to such but for what it's worth I'm sorry."

Law sighed as he opened his eyes to look at me, "It was a long time ago, I don't want pity or you to be sorry. Now go to sleep, I'm tired." He rolled over so his back faced me.

My hand was still outstretched toward him even though I was no longer touching him. For a moment I had the desire to trace one of the tattoos on his arm or back but thought better about it. Retracting my arm back I sighed and buried my face down into my arms. It was kind of amazing that Law had been able to help me see that eventually I would have had to kill someone. Was I completely alright? No, I was most definitely not alright but there was just something comforting in his presence that made everything a little safer. Not to mention I felt different since he actually talked to me about his family and all of that. I felt… admiration for him. Closing my eyes I inhaled deeply once more before trailing off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Law's Pov**

Law sighed as he leaned against the railing of his submarine. It had been close to five months since Rayne had joined them and Law found himself easily losing what little ounce of control he had around her. He was always standing too close or his hands were on her a bit too long. Law found it disturbing that this girl had such a hold on him. Not that her new wardrobe really helped matters. She'd gradually begun wearing shorter shorts and more formfitting shirts which showed off her body a lot better than even her dresses had. He found himself wanted her by his side for no apparent reason at all. When he went to sleep he always pulled her close to him. If she was upset or someone, namely Rick, did something to upset her he was quick to make right of the situation. Unfortunately, the crew was starting to notice.

Every meal Oz would shoot him a knowing glance with an annoying smile on his face. Bepo would always sniff at Law and Rayne whenever the two were together and blink at them. Then of course there were the daggers that Penguin shot him as if warning him not to do anything stupid with her. Of course Law would do whatever the fuck he wanted but he guessed it was nice to have crewmates that cared for one another.

At the moment the captain was watching as Rayne ran through her combat lessons with not only Bepo and Shachi but with Penguin as well. She was rapidly improving in her skills and Law was quite pleased that he could rely on her more in battle. Not to mention she'd shown an interest in medicine to which Law was teaching her basic medical knowledge at the moment. She was doing quite well and she read up on the books he left her to look over. She was actually becoming a valuable lab assistant to him.

"Ow!"

At the sound of a screech of pain Law looked up to see Shachi flat on his face on the deck and Rayne kneeling on his back with her hands twisting his wrists behind him. However within a moment Shachi had managed to throw Rayne off and pin her down yet Rayne was squirming away from him efficiently. Law straightened up and walked over to where the two were grappling with one another. "I think Miss Rayne has done enough today." Law remarked as he watched his crewmates snap to attention.

Rayne got up and cracked her back into place, "So what is on the agenda today La-captain?"

It seemed that Rayne still had trouble calling him captain and frankly it bothered him when she did call him captain. Why he had no idea but it did. He motioned for her to follow him, "We're going to work on some virus strings today." Law stopped for a moment as he thought about things, "On second thought I'll work on the virus strings and you'll learn the proper use for medicines."

"Okay, so exactly what is it I'm going to do?" She asked as they came into his infirmary.

Law walked over to where he kept his medical books and rooted around for a moment before finding the exact book he wanted, "Read." He said before slapping the huge book down in front of her. Rayne blinked at it owlishly before she gently took up the book and opened it up to begin reading. "Oh only read the highlighted names." Law added before going over and getting to work.

**Rayne's Pov**

It had to have been hours since I'd started memorizing all of the names and uses of the highlighted names in this book. Every once in a while Law would stop what he was doing and quiz me on a few of the ones I'd already gone over before nodding his head at my progress and handing the book back to me.

Yawning I set the book down and rubbed my eyes vigorously. Stretching quickly I picked up the book again when suddenly a bookmark was placed on my page and then the book shut. Law took the book from my hands and set it back in its place before stretching as well. "Come on, it's time for dinner." He said and held out a hand for me to take. Grabbing it I got to my feet and he proceeded to quiz me on all of the ones I'd gone over while we made our way to the galley. Safe to say I'd gotten most of it but there were a few terms that I'd missed.

As soon as we entered into the galley I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes at Oz. He always gave Law the same tight-lipped smirk every time we were together. Honestly it was annoying and slightly creepy. Law openly rolled his eyes before sitting down in his seat. I took my own on the left of him and then dinner began.

"Hey Ray, do you wanna come have a drink with us later?" Cyrus asked brightly a little later as dinner was starting to wind down.

"Yeah you should seriously come join us!" Claire added.

I opened my mouth to kindly decline the twin's offer but Law decided to jump into the conversation instead, "Miss Rayne will be working in the infirmary with me tonight. She has a few injuries I have to dress and some more questions to answer."

I glared at Law, "Since when was this?"

He slid a casual look at me, "I believe I told you before."

I sighed and looked at Claire and Cyrus, "Maybe next time guys. It seems my evening is busy." I shot a pointed look back at Law.

Claire shot me a strained smile, "It's okay perhaps next time we can coordinate with you so there isn't an issue."

"Yeah maybe if _captain _decides to make sure I know of what plans I have." I stressed his title but I saw him slightly wince. However I must've been imagining it because two seconds later his face was impassive.

Dinner went by pretty quickly and without a hitch. As dinner ended I went to help Oz, Rick, and Darwin when suddenly Law's tattooed hand latched onto my wrist, "I need to talk to you." He said. His gray eyes were dark as he looked at me. I fought down a blush as I set down an empty bowl. Turning around I was then tugged away by Law toward the infirmary. Once we arrived in the room I stopped and then broke away from his grip. Sitting down on the infirmary bed I looked over at my captain as he sat down on a swivel stool.

"So what is this about?" I asked curiously.

"The next island we're going to be docking on tomorrow is filled with marines." Law stated.

I nodded my head, "I've heard that but why does this need mentioning?"

Law sighed and put a hand to his head, "James has every able bodied, lower level marine looking for you. If you walk onto that island looking like you are then there's going to be more trouble than I want." He now looked straight into my eyes.

"So what do you want me to do? I can't just rearrange my looks to be someone else." I couldn't help the amount of sarcasm that seeped into my voice.

"I'm not expecting you to. Rather all you have to do is put on a disguise while we're in town."

I snorted, "Really? A disguise?" My tone suggested my mood.

Law smirked, "How do you feel about going blonde for a few days?"

I blushed as Law tugged my hand he had hold of. I was wearing an itchy blonde wig and my face was crusted in make-up. Of course to make the costume complete I was in a stupid tight dress and once again heels but at least they were boots with heels on them so if I needed to run it wouldn't be as hazardous to my health. Then after I got this ridiculous getup on Law decided that he was going to go onto land and get supplies and drag me along. The laughs and cat calls I had to endure at the hands of the crew made me want to go and hide. In fact if it wasn't for Law's tight grip on my hand I would have already made my exit.

"Keep up Miss Rayne." Law ordered with a smirk on his face.

"Captain-".

"Law or Trafalgar." He interjected.

I looked at him confused, "What?"

"The whole point of your disguise is to make sure that people won't recognize you. If you continue to call me captain then the disguise is useless, so call me Law or Trafalgar for the moment."

I blushed horribly, "U-uh right…" I stuttered.

Law's smirk widened and I was cursing inside. However I didn't have time to curse long because Law tugged her forward and into a shop. As soon as the door shut behind us Law then tossed an arm around my waist lazily and slid over to the counter. The shop owner, a burly man with a thick black beard, smiled down at us. "Hello there gent and lady, how can I help you two?"

"I need a few salves and some antiseptic." The man nodded, "Oh, also throw in some Aloe Vera Gel." Law gave a look to me and I blushed. Since my first few months on his crew I'd caused so many burns to people accidentally that he ran out of Aloe Vera.

"Coming right up sir."

The man lumbered away and I took the time to look around the shop. There were millions of bandage rolls and other medical things lining the walls. However when I began to look at the shelves to my right I blushed horribly as I realized they were filled with nothing but… uh… sexy time things. Law noticed where I was looking and chuckled down at me, "You blush like such a virgin." He whispered in my ear before giving the shell a small nip.

"Sh-shut up Trafalgar." I whispered back and attempted to hide behind my long hair.

"Here you are sir, if you or your girl would like anything else let me know." The shop keeper laughed as he saw my red face and Law's smirk. "Or perhaps it would be best kept between the two of you."

"Done here…" I sighed as I walked away from Law and the clerk.

Unfortunately I only got so far before Law's arms wound around my waist again and pulled me back into him. I blushed horribly and attempted to wriggle out of his arms but it didn't work. However Law seemed to understand that I was seriously at the end of my tolerance as he removed his arms but rather grasped my hand. Shouldering the bag Law tugged me out the door, "Come along Kari." He stated.

We exited that store and went through town when some marines came into view. I felt my heartbeat speed up as I clutched Law's hand tighter and walked a little closer while putting my face half into the crook of his neck. Law tossed his arm over me and brought me to walk while being pressed into his side. Honestly I had blushed so much today I was surprised that I hadn't popped a blood vessel yet. In fact I was really lucky that I was still relatively okay. We passed by the Marines and I was surprised to find that while they eyed Law they didn't even glance once at me. As the marines were gone I let out an audible sigh and leaned my head against Law for a moment. I didn't realize how apprehensive I was about that whole situation.

As we moved through the town I spotted a shop that had large ball gown dresses in the window. I stopped for a moment and just looked at them as memories surfaced. I remembered when my mother used to take me to get fitted for dresses such as these to attend uptight parties. It seemed like a whole other life ago that she was still living at home with her parents in a world of ignorance. It truly was a whole other life ago because I was nothing like what I used to be. I'd shed the innocence my parents had wrapped me in and had blossomed into a true pirate.

Law tugging gently on my hand brought me back to the present. Blinking I looked up at him owlishly. "Do you miss wearing such dresses?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled, "If I wanted to wear such dresses I could throw on the one in my closet that I brought when I joined your crew." After about the first two weeks there I inherited a lot more breeches and tops and boots and generally began to wear less dresses and more tops and pants.

"Yes well you're going to have to put one on tonight because we have an upscale party to go to." Law looped an arm over my shoulder and began to walk again.

I scrunched up my nose, "Why?"

"There's something I need to figure out about some research I've been doing and that requires sneaking into a castle for some of their books. They're hosting a party tonight and that would be the best time to get those books." Law explained as we stopped in front of another store.

I nodded and then we ducked inside the shop. We spent some more time buying some of the things we needed for the infirmary and such before returning to the sub. As soon as we were in I was off to our room to find out what all I had so that I could get ready tonight. So far it looked like I still had my pink dress with pearls and a few diamonds sewn into it and a few hair pins. Sighing I gathered everything up and then turned on the shower.

Once I was finished with the shower I dried myself out as quick as possible before sliding the dress on. I left the heels at the end of the bed so that I didn't have to wear them until I absolutely had to. After that I focused on salvaging as much of my make-up as possible before I tied up my hair and slid the wig on. Once the wig was in place I did as much as I could to the wig to make it the usual aristocrat up-do. Sticking the pins where they were supposed to go I looked over my appearance once more and I sighed. As good as I looked I was used to a tiara or sparkling necklace on as well. Shaking my head I walked into the room and slipped on my shoes.

The door opened up and I turned to see that Law had stopped short. I could see why he might I mean I did make a few adjustments to my dress since the last time I'd worn it. I had to take off one of the slightly puffy sleeves because it had been ripped when Law and I were running away. I also took off most of the frills and a bit of the tool underneath the skirt to make everything a bit sleeker and more streamlined. The bodice was still covered in pearls and diamonds in a crisscross pattern and of course the back was still a lacing corset thing. I smirked as his eyes trailed over my figure in a very obvious and Law-like way.

Feeling sassy I whistled to get his attention, "My face is here." I teased.

Law smirked as he stepped up close to me, "I'm well aware of where your face is." He brought a hand around my waist and pulled me into his body, "Among other things." He added as his face got closer to mine and his eyes began to trail a bit lower to my chest.

I blushed and looked away from him, "Why is it you always get the upper hand?"

"Perhaps it's because you make it so easy to get you flustered." He nipped the shell of my ear again and I blushed worse.

Putting my hands on his chest I attempted to push him away, "You are impossible."

"Oh but of course, that's what makes you want me."

I rolled my eyes as he finally let me go, "I'd get dressed if I were you considering the party you mentioned is in about an hour or so." I made my way to the door.

"Was that an order?" His tone was slightly sharp.

I turned back and smiled at him, "Nope, merely a suggestion." I then exited the room to allow him to get dressed. As I made my way into the galley to get a drink most of the crew that was in there completely fell silent. I raised an eyebrow at them as Penguin and Shachi choked on the alcohol they were drinking. "What?" I asked.

"Lass ya look amazin' and now the boys can't help but see that our sweet little lass isn't little anymore." Oz said as he came into the room with something in a small box.

I smiled warmly at him, "Trust me this getup isn't much of a choice on my end, I really want to be out of it. I can't move very well."

"Still you look amazing!" Claire put in brightly.

"Hell yeah you look damn sexy in that outfit." Penguin added only to be smacked by Oz and given a standing glare.

"'Nough of that." Oz growled in a fatherly manner.

Chuckling I walked away from all of them to go and get my drink that I so desperately wanted. As I got that I turned around and found Oz standing there with a box in his hands. I raised a brow at him, what was that? "All of the boys and I chipped in and got you somethin' nice for your party." He said and put the box into my hands. Opening it up I gasped at what was inside.

The most beautiful crystal necklace was nestled in a box filled with silk. Gingerly taking the sparkling accessory out I had to work to keep my mouth from falling open. I absolutely loved it! Each crystal was separated by small metallic beads and you could tell that they were silver. Gently running the pad of my thumb over the surface I then tossed my arms around Oz in a tight hug. At first the head chef was stiff with shock but soon hugged me back, "You're welcome lass, now go have fun, from all of us!" he chuckled.

I smiled and hugged him once more before he put my necklace on for me. Taking a moment to look at myself in a shiny surface I turned around and almost ran smack into Law. His eyes trailed over me once more before he nodded at the disguise and tugged me over to his side and linked his arm with mine. He was in the dark suit from when we had met at my birthday party so long ago. Of course he was missing his hat at the moment which really transformed him from the slightly intimidating captain I'd come to know. He noticed my lingering glance and grinned down at me in his usual sarcastic way. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him as we left the sub for the party.

It wasn't too long of a walk and before long we arrived at a large mansion with people all around. We had no problem getting through the doors but once we were inside it was like I was transported back to all of the parties I was forced to endure. Plastering on a smile once again I allowed Law to tug me in the direction of the main room. Soft music was playing and other pompously dressed people gave secret disapproving glances our way. Law just ignored them all as we entered into the main room and ended up by the champagne table.

Law handed me a champagne flute and clinked his with mine gently before downing half of the alcoholic drink. I took a more conservative sip from the glass. I didn't want to get drunk again in the middle of the party. Hangovers were absolute bitches after all. As more time passed Law and I just gravitated toward the corners of the room and he downed a lot of champagne while I sipped on a few glasses. I was beginning to lose interest in being here though, why were we staying so long? From what I could remember of what Law said earlier was that he was just going for some information in this person's library, so why was he not looking for the information?

Blinking away the fog that was settling in my mind I turned to Law, "Why are we just wasting time here?" I whispered.

Law slid his gaze over to me for a moment before turning his eyes back to the dance floor. "Let's go dance." He stated before taking my hand and beginning to waltz me onto the dance floor. When I opened my mouth to snap at him, he glared, "Just be quiet and don't make a scene. We're less likely to be overheard here because people are too busy focusing on their partners."

"Okay then why have we stayed so long and milled about?" Law moved me skillfully through the dancing crowd as the music continued.

"It's to not look suspicious. If we just went immediately for the library without stopping to look like we came to this party for the sole purpose of the party the marines here tonight would be pointing their guns at us right now." He twirled me and then pulled my body close to his.

I slid my arms around his neck and looked up at him, "Okay but we've been here for an hour and a half, how suspicious of us could they be?" Law grinned and brought his mouth to my ear as the music slowed down a bit.

"You'd be surprised. Now just act along with me and don't freak out." He dipped me low and placed a sensuous kiss on the top of my collar bone.

A blush coated my face as he pulled me up and brought me close to him again. Fighting down the indignant squeak I rested my head on Law's shoulder per his quiet order. The music slowed down even more and it was almost as if we were just standing still. I looked up at Law as he peered down at me and I felt a blush cover my face at what I felt like doing. It was completely wrong and yet my body felt compelled.

I wanted to kiss him.

Law grinned down at me before we twirled off of the dance floor as the song ended toward a side of the room. Unfortunately I was too lost in his gaze to have even realized that the music had ended. His grin widened even more as he leaned down toward me, his lips inches from mine. However he stopped as they were barely touching, "You make it way too easy." He whispered before slamming his lips down onto mine to connect our mouths.

My eyes opened wide at the sudden movement but suddenly I began to kiss back. I knew I probably shouldn't have but I did. However I was a bit startled when his tongue slithered out and attempted to coax my mouth to part. I decided to refuse him and giggled as he growled in frustration. However my own mouth opened when his hand reached down and squeezed my thigh. His tongue invaded my mouth and I found myself squeaking and slightly moaning at his ministrations, what the hell was wrong with me?

As the kiss began to deepen Law suddenly pushed me back and parted our lips. Panting his eyes locked with mine as they gained an aloof look to them, "Wait here… until I get… back…" he panted. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't about to be left behind, that I would go with him, but unfortunately my voice refused to work. He took my silence for my answer as he nodded and then disappeared off.

**Law's Pov**

Law moved through the hallways silent as death. He kept his head low for two reasons: One, so that he wasn't recognized. Two, because his face was still a bit reddened from the kiss he shared with Rayne only seconds before. He still was surprised that he had kissed her like that. He'd only planned on placing a teasing kiss on her lips and then walking off but that didn't go according to the plan for him. At the first touch of those pink petal lips he was lost to her. She tasted so good and he felt intoxicated by just a simple kiss. Then again what they did anyone could hardly call innocent.

Realizing that he had just walked past the library, Law backpedaled and then entered into the desired room. The room was actually pretty spacious and filled from bottom to top with every book imaginary. However Law had known about this library for a long time and knew exactly where his desired book was. Going down three isles he turned to the left and skimmed his fingers over the glossy book spines. Stopping on a worn, powder blue book he lifted it out of its place and looked at the title. Taking a moment to make sure that this was the book he wanted Law turned the small thing over in his hands. It was smaller length and width wise than most of his medical journals.

Tucking the book into his suit's inside pocket Law patted it flat before making sure no one saw him. Moving back into the hallway he hurried back to his lady in waiting. Upon entering back into the ballroom Law's eyes narrowed at seeing another man talking to Rayne. Of course what also made him annoyed was that she looked generally uncomfortable as she finished off a glass of champagne and nervously picked up another. Walking over to her side quickly he didn't say anything but slammed his lips down on hers in a possessive manner. Counting off seconds in his head as his hands wandered over her he then broke their kiss and looked over at the wide-eyed man, "Is there something you wanted with my fiancé?" He asked with a pointed look as he pulled Rayne back into his side as she downed another glass of champagne.

"O-oh you never told me you had a fiancé." The man stammered to Rayne.

Rayne smiled through her blush and snuggled her face into Law. "Well of course! We just didn't get to that part of the conversation yet."

The man swallowed, "Y-yeah, true."

Law grinned as he shifted and braced a leg almost in between hers, "Well I think my fiancé has been out late enough, we'll take our leave now." He responded and wound a hand around her.

"Can we take at least one last shot of champagne?" Rayne asked in a tipsy slur with her beautiful periwinkle eyes staring up at him.

Law walked Rayne away from the man and grabbed two more flutes of champagne on their way out. Clinking the glasses together the two downed the alcohol and chuckled. As they were walking back Rayne slipped off her feet and Law tossed an arm over her. Stumbling onto the submarine the two then went into the galley and Law grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and guided his tipsy female crewmate back to their joint lodgings. His mind was pretty muddled from all of the alcohol that he'd managed to consume but he decided in his slightly drunken state that now would be the time to go and consume more. He wasn't really all that drunk and that didn't sit well with him.

Law flopped Rayne down on their bed where her mad giggles bounced off the metal walls. Law opened the bottle of whiskey and downed a third of it. The burning liquid shot down his throat as a nice, foggy feeling began to arise. Shrugging out of his jacket and shirt Law then turned around and stopped short. There on the bed was Rayne in nothing more than her striped bra and underwear. She was giggling and rolling around on the bed in such an enticing manner. He felt his slacks get tighter and a slight blush coated his face. He wouldn't be controlling his actions for much longer if she kept up with what she was doing.

"Rayne, stop it." He ordered.

She giggled some more before rolling over and looking at him, "But why sh-hic!- should I?" She hiccupped.

"Because if you don't stop then I'm going to not be able to help myself." He pulled off his slacks and looked around for his sleep pants which, of course, were right next to Rayne.

He walked over to pick them up when suddenly he was pulled down next to Rayne on the bed. She grinned and placed a sloppy kiss on his lips. Law groaned at the contact but he knew that this was once again not the time for such things seeing as she was drunk and he was fairly buzzed. Pushing the female away from him Law snatched up his sleep pants. Shoving them on he quickly retreated off the bed before Rayne had time to make another grab for him. As he stepped away Rayne pouted as she looked up at him, "Why are you all the way over there? I'm lonely…"

Law shook his head, "There's no way that I'm going to step over there, go to sleep."

Rayne pouted even more, "You are-hic!- just chicken!" She crossed her arms and looked away, "I mean… it's not fair…"

Law arched a brow, "What's not fair?" He ventured.

"You are so freaking-hic!- hot and sexy all of the time and you just –hic!- play these stupid little mind games with me all the time! I'm getting really tired of-hic!- it!"

Law smirked now as he took in this new information. Oh how much fun Rayne was when she was drunk, "You think I'm sexy eh?"

Rayne rolled her eyes, "Duh! I've left like… I dunno a _million_ hints toward you and yet-hic!- you never even play along." She smiled slyly at him, "I'm beginning to think you play for the other team. Tell me-hic!- are you gay?"

As the female's question washed over the pirate captain Law's breathing seized as he began to laugh so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. This was just too good! "Wh-where did you get that idea?" He snorted.

Rayne shrugged, "Well I mean I've tried my best at what I know of flirting and yet you never-hic!- even look at me twice."

Oh if only she knew. In two seconds flat Law had crossed the room and tossed that blonde wig off of her, "You're drunk as fuck, go to sleep." He ordered and then decided to take his alcohol and go to his study.

"Trafalgaaaaaar, where are you-hic!- g-going?" She attempted to crawl toward him, wobbling.

She was just to the edge of the bed when she wobbled, falling toward the floor. Law's eyes widened at the sultry sound of his name on her lips before he pulled her up before hitting the floor. "You're going to get yourself hurt." He tossed her back to the center of the bed however Rayne pulled him down with her.

She snuggled into the crook of his neck, "Stay…" She slurred as her eyes began to get heavy.

Law was about to say something to her when he realized that she was asleep and snoring softly into his ear. Rolling his eyes the captain closed them and swigged his alcohol. As much as he liked having Rayne next to him like this she was driving him crazy with how tightly she was holding onto him. In fact it felt like she was about to strangle him in his sleep. Taking another drink he polished off the bottle and felt the usual sluggish haze settle over him. Tossing the bottle to the side of his bed and went to sleep. He was _so _going to tease her mercilessly tomorrow.


End file.
